


Останься

by franticcin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Domestic Violence, Past Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance, Struggle with Disability, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticcin/pseuds/franticcin
Summary: Он искалеченный войной ветеран, а она — его новая соседка. На первый взгляд с ними все хорошо, они работают и живут. Но под маской его безразличия прячется сломленный, потрепанный, утопающий в своей боли и одиночестве человек. Под ее улыбкой скрывается одинокая, напуганная девушка, которая пытается начать новую жизнь. Может, это судьба, что она заселилась по соседству, и он нашел ее. И может влюбиться — это их шанс на исцеление.





	1. Поумнеть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897352) by [thegraytigress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraytigress/pseuds/thegraytigress). 



Подготовь список того, в чём ты нуждаешься  
До того как ты передашь дело  
Ведь это не прекратиться  
Это не прекратиться  
Пока ты не поумнеешь  
Это не прекратиться  
Пока ты не поумнеешь  
Нет, это не прекратиться  
Так просто… сдайся  
**Aimee Mann — "Wise Up"**

  
  
      Зазвенел будильник.  
  
      Стив не спал уже несколько часов. Но руки так неуклюжи, а пальцы оцепенели, когда он потянулся отключить сигнал. На это понадобилось пара попыток, и не потому что его тело не откликалось на сигналы мозга так, как раньше. Наконец, сытый этим по горло, он просто стукнул по чертовой штуке, подчиняя ее.  
  
      А затем наступила тишина.  
  
      Со вздохом, Стив перевернулся с живота на спину, смотря на ровный белый потолок своей спальни. На нем играли последние тени рассвета. Он наблюдает, как те становились все меньше и меньше, редея с каждой минутой, час за часом, от длинных черных стежков глубокой ночи в эти тусклые серые призраки. Он закрыл глаза. Их пекло от усталости, а все тело изнывало от слабости. Еще одна бессонная ночь.  _Еще одна._  Теперь они шли вместе, одна за другой, так много в этом бесконечном параде бессонницы. Стив даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз спал все восемь положенных часов. Может, год назад. А то и раньше. Это было так давно, что он уже и забыл, каково это — чувствовать себя хорошо отдохнувшим. Выдавил из себя слабый смешок. Его мозг наверстывал упущенное телом время. Похоже, у Бога все-таки есть чувство юмора. Паршивое, но тем не менее.  
  
      Стив пытается отдышаться, концентрируясь на этом, потому как сделать что-то еще кажется слишком сложно. Он лениво рассуждает, нужна ли его простыням стирка. Больше не ощущает запаха кондиционера, и чувствует себя… мокрым. Пот после еще одного кошмара — вот, о чем он будет думать. Каждый раз, проснувшись в какое угодно время ( _в 2:36 утра_ , как сейчас подсказывает разум), он весь в поту. Постель все так же кажется неприятной, а футболка — прилипла к коже, как простыни прилипли и к одежде.  _Стирка._ Вполне приличный план на сегодня. А сегодня — суббота, значит никакой работы. Будильник на выходные — это предложение его психотерапевта, нечто, что поможет держать тело в привычном режиме. У него много вещей такого же рода, небольших помощников, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью.  _Его_  жизнь — серия расписаний, напоминаний и устройств, помогающих ему с восстановлением.  
  
       _Бред._  
  
      Он снова открывает глаза на звук семенящих лап, цокающих по деревянному полу коридора и спальни. Больше шанса перевернуться не предвидится; кровать скрипнула и, внезапно, к его лицу жмется теплый мокрый нос с жестким языком, лизнувшим щеку.  
  
      — Ургх, — Макс прямо здесь, практически придавил его. Он — большой пес, какая-то лабораторная помесь с мехом гуще и длинней, чем у представителей данной породы. Стив сдается в попытках оттолкнуть его, взамен чуть отодвинувшись, чтобы собака смогла лечь рядом. Когда Макс положил голову ему на плечо, большие карие глаза питомца посмотрели прямо на него. Пес всегда просыпается раньше. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то счастливо проводит дни. Но он же собака; для него жизнь проще. Сухой корм, прогулки, разнообразие запахов и радость от встречи с новыми людьми. Он со Стивом не разлей вода, ни на шаг от него не отходит. Мужчина отбрасывает горькие мысли прочь; жить как он — хреновая штука, но это не вина Макса. Макс добр с ним, верен, любит его и простодушен — и это именно то, в чем Стив отчаянно нуждается, в чем-то, что опять-таки, порекомендовал его психотерапевт. Именно Сэм подарил ему собаку в прошлом году, тогда еще маленьким щенком.  
  
      Стив почесал Макса за ухом, стараясь не прикладывать много усилий. Что за странная штука, эти последние два года. Порой ему кажется, что его мозг живет отдельной жизнью, бомбардируя такими вещами, половину из которых ему не хватает ума понять и запомнить, а другая — случайный набор бессмыслицы. В другое время он не может заставить себя думать, как будто бы рубильник выключается, рассоединяя его разум и тело с внешним миром. И как ни крути, все постоянно идет наперекосяк. Хоть в его бессонные ночи, хоть в тяжелые дни. Временами просто встать с кровати — это такая трудность, выполнять которую он даже не пытается.  
  
      Но Макс, тыкающийся носом и облизывающий тебя с ног до головы, действительно помогает. Как и доносящиеся из-за стенки у изголовья кровати голоса. Это общая стенка между стоящими впритык квартирами, и Стив всегда думал, что его спальня размещается рядом с такой же за перегородкой. Мужчина, ранее живший по соседству, мистер Филлипс, переехал в Колумбию пару недель назад. Так что, кто бы ни заселялся в ту квартиру, они делают это сейчас. Хоть и не так громко, но ребята начали очень рано, и он уже где-то с час слышал приглушенные голоса и то и дело повторяющиеся лязганье, стуканье и скрежет. Слева от кровати находился выход вентиляционной шахты, откуда шум доносился сильнее всего — прямое сочленение между двумя комнатами. Стив думал, что должен взбеситься из-за таких раздражительных факторов в воскресное утро, но не может даже зациклиться на этом. Но потом, услышав женский голос, темп поглаживания шерстки Макса замедляется, к превеликому сожалению питомца. Пес обиженно заскулил, глядя на него большими щенячьими глазами.  
  
      — Ладно, — соглашается, сгоняя собаку, — ладно. — В сторону идут одеяло и потные, выцветшие простыни, когда он поднимается в кровати. Жизнь круто развернулась после получения ранений; дама, проводившая ему физиотерапию, говорила, что он достиг огромного успеха, но Стив даже не ощутил этого. Встав, он с трудом хромает.  
  
      В конце коридора его квартиры шум слышно намного тише. Донеся грязное постельное белье до стиральной машины, мужчина запихивает его барабан, а после добавки стирального порошка возвращается обратно в спальню. Макс следует по пятам, махая хвостом и выжидающе смотря на Стива, когда тот остановился, снова прислушиваясь. Определенно, женские голоса. Кто-то собирается передвинуть кровать? Раздался громкий скрежет, как будто бы кто-то передвигает большую мебель, и с резким грохотом подпирает к общей стенке. Филлипс всегда был очень тихим, старым, грубым и мерзким человеком, служившим во Вьетнаме. Он постоянно хотел обсудить со Стивом тот период его жизни, о котором он хотел вспоминать  _меньше_  всего. По правде, Стив даже рад, что тот съехал.  
  
      Он направляется в ванную. Выполняет рутинные действия на автомате. Так легче. Помогает не засорять разум и помнить цели дня. Методически моется, решив, что потратит слишком много времени, тупо залипая под струями горячей воды. Выходит. Обтирается полотенцем. Становится перед раковиной и стирает конденсат с зеркала. Он ненавидит свое отражение, но избежать его нет никаких шансов. Порой лицо, смотрящее на него, пугает до чертиков. Он не узнает эту бледную кожу, голубые глаза, выглядящие матовыми и безжизненными, не узнает бороду, сбрить которую так и не захотел. Соломенные волосы, вечно не причесанные, сильно отросли по сравнению с той ухоженной, красивой офицерской стрижкой, что была у него раньше. Шрамы. Они не на его лице (хотя есть один, едва различимый на виске и уходящий в волосы). Самые очевидные находятся ниже, на груди и спине. Тонкие белесые рубцы там, где кожа должна быть гладкой и безупречной. Он никогда не смотрит на них. Глаза видят, но сама картинка так и не доходит до мозга, никогда не проявится в чем-нибудь кроме сенсорного ввода. Нет эмоциональной привязки. Нет воспоминаний или же глубокого смысла. Абстрагирование. Психотерапевт говорит с ним об этом. О том, как отстранить себя от травм по типу механизма самообороны, что в конце и яйца выеденного не стоит. Его психотерапевт, как и все доктора, имеют множество вариантов на все случаи жизни, но Стив не уверен, что ему не все равно.  
  
      Он чистит зубы. Живо решает побриться, как делает это каждый день, прежде чем так же быстро отказаться от этой затеи. Причесывает волосы. Сегодня уже выглядит подобающе; зайдя так далеко, он не потерял мотивации, а это что-то да значит. Теперь назад в спальню, к дожидающемуся на его незаправленном матрасе Максу, махающему хвостом и высунувшему свой розовый язык. Стив идет к гардеробу, чтобы найти себе футболку и джинсы. Сегодня точно день стирки. Он и так совершил множество согласованных усилий, чтобы не быть таким неряхой. И в ход опять идет стратегия; остаться организованным, прилипшим к расписаниям, регулировкам своей жизни… Это помогает. Он теперь стал лучше, чем был когда-то, но день только начался.  
  
      Одевшись и чувствуя себя на удивление сносно, учитывая бессонную ночь, он направляется в гостиную. Это приятное местечко. После увольнения из армии, Сэм помог ему осесть здесь. Квартира имеет высокие потолки, а полы полностью выстланы деревянными досками, просторная, хорошо обставленная кухня, огромная гостиная, гостевая спальня, которую он обустроил как арт-студию, и еще одна ванная. Стены сделаны из шлакоблоков, выкрашенные в ослепительно белый, это задает атмосферу индустриала. Стив думает, что, несмотря на то, что живет здесь уже с пару лет, он все еще не сделал это место своим домом. Он зарабатывает приличные деньги, получает внушительные чеки от правительства, и обладает прекрасной возможностью жить в уютном доме в Бруклине недалеко от места, где вырос. Но не решился наполнить квартиру вещами. Повесил на стены рисунки тут да там, но это в связи с работой. Мебель самая удобная и без наворотов, но куплена со вторых рук. Здесь нет картин, нет цацек, нет акцентов. Ничего, чтобы говорило о нем. Просто белые стены, деревянные полы и унылые краски. Чистый холст. Нет, слишком оптимистично. Пустой холст, а художник слишком потрепан жизнью, чтобы вдохнуть в него жизнь.  
  
      Это так до отвращения пессимистично и уныло, но это правда.  
  
      Макс проголодался, поэтому Стив направляется на кухню, чтобы наполнить ему миску кормом. Довольный пес уплетает за обе щеки, а Стив наполняет собственную тарелку хлопьями. Он не утруждает себя кофе, даже если и чувствует, что крайне в нем нуждается. Кофеин не всегда хорошо комбинируется с его таблетками, и сегодня он не хочет иметь дело с последствиями такого тандема. Так что только «Чириоуз» с молоком и стакан апельсинового сока (нужно закупить продуктов, молока, мяса, сока и множество других вещей, но, опять-таки, его холодильник всегда выглядит по-спартански, ничего нового). Молча ест за кухонным столом. А на другой стороне комнаты, на кухонной тумбе, загудел телефон. Но он не поднялся, чтобы ответить. Смартфон загудел опять. И опять. Кто-то шлет ему сообщения. Сэм. Должен быть Сэм. Но он не хочет проверять. Похоже, что Сэм хочет предложить ему пойти куда-то, но Стив не в том состоянии, чтобы согласиться. Он любит Сэма как брата; парень чудесно к нему относится с их самой первой встречи, когда Стив проснулся в Штатах. Но у него нет ни энергии, ни интереса для прогулки или же вечеринки. Сэм желает ему всего лучшего, но он слишком настойчив.  
  
      Так что Стив просто доедает завтрак. Ставит тарелку с ложкой в раковину. Заново наполняет стакан водой и выстраивает в линию таблетки. _Все_  таблетки. Их чертовски много. Он понимает, что нужно пополнить запасы лекарств, заметив почти пустые пузырьки. Приятно было бы не принимать их, просто притвориться, что в этом больше нет нужды, потому что он  _ненавидит_  принимать их. И не столько из-за побочных эффектов в виде слабости (он и так постоянно усталый), головокружения (что и так качает ему голову всякий раз после травмы головы) и рвоты (Может что-нибудь съесть? Разбежался).Это из-за зависимости от них. В Афганистан он отправился крепким и стойким, готовый бороться на своих двоих. Теперь же ему нужна дюжина таблеток каждый день, чтобы продолжать функционировать. Обезболивающие. Антиконвульстанты. Антидеприссанты. Антибиотики. Анти, анти, анти. Тело снова предает его. Это константа, как война, в которой он сражался, потеряв себя, но он смирился с этим. И теперь ведет ту же битву со своим сломленным мозгом и таким же равноценно сломленным телом.  
  
      По крайней мере он выжил. Стив знает, что не должен быть так чертовски неблагодарен за это. Поэтому с кислой миной глотает сегодняшнюю порцию таблеток в надежде, что они сделают свою работу, не причинив ему слишком много вреда.  
  
      Телефон завибрировал снова. Убрав медикаменты в кухонный шкафчик, Стив наконец решает ответить. Ага. Целое полотно сообщений от Сэма. _«Эй, мужик, уже проснулся?»_  А потом:  _«Я знаю, что ты уже встал, чувак. Пошли вместе, выгуляем Мелли в парке для собак»_. А потом:  _«Можем остановиться у твоего офиса, закинем твои вещи». А потом: «Встретимся у моего дома через 30 мин. Тебе лучше появиться»_. Вздохнув, Стив чуть улыбается.  
  
      — Хочешь прогуляться? — говорит он Максу, и Макс, разумеется, согласен. Выгуливание питомца является еще одним заданием в его расписании, так что кажется вполне хорошей идеей.  
  
      Он берет поводок и прицепляет к ошейнику собаки. А после настает краткий момент, когда собирает все копии для мистера Фьюри. Рекламное агентство Фьюри в последнее время набрало много клиентов, желающих использовать винтажные рисунки и скетчи для своей продукции. Преимущественно это местные рестораны с бутиками, но приятно же сделать что-то еще помимо цифровых логотипов и прочего. То, чем он занимается — не блеск на первых страницах, но хотя бы это постоянная работа и это то, что он может без проблем выполнить. Еще в старшей школе у него раз или дважды мелькали мысли стать художником. И он знает, что талантлив. Но желание стать солдатом оказалось сильней, и он предпочел оружие краскам с углем. И, как выяснилось, совершил ошибку.  
  
      Но он не позволяет себе забыться в воспоминаниях. Берет USB-кабель и копирует файлы со своего компьютера. Пока идет процесс передачи данных, собирает наброски и заметки в рюкзак, а после уходит с Максом.  
  
      Разумеется, дальше по площадке селятся новые соседи. Дверь в квартиру «4В» раскрыта настежь, снаружи штабелями стоят ящики. Он слышит женские голоса, два, если быть точным, один высокий, который, болтая без умолку, говорит что куда разместить, а другой — более мягкий и робкий. Этот голос он уже слышал раньше. Стоя у своей двери, он наблюдает за дверным проемом, но так и не видит обладательниц голосов.  
  
      — Эй, Стив.  
  
      Стив оборачивается, чтобы увидеть стоящего позади себя Скотта Лэнга. Скотт со своей супругой Хоуп живут в «4D» — прямо напротив размашистых, центральных ступенек. Он хороший парень, может чуток ветреный и очень несобранный, но всегда улыбается и очень дружелюбен. У них есть пятилетняя дочь, Кэсси, с большими карими глазами и темными, постоянно взлохмаченными волосами. Заметив Макса, она бежит к Стиву. Кэсси обожает Макса. Она очень сильно хочет себе собаку, но мама с папой не совсем рады этому. Но Стив не против; Макс любит внимание, а Кэсси милый ребенок.  
  
      — Утро, Макс! — с энтузиазмом провозгласила она, бросаясь к собаке. Макс облизывался, радостно замахав хвостом и накручивая поводок вокруг ног Стива. Кэсси рассмеялась. — Ты связан!  
  
      Скотт не обращает внимания на тот факт, что Макс почти что спотыкается о своего хозяина и уже душит его дочь, сминая балетную пачку Кэсси. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Хоуп не шибко-то обрадуется этому.  
  
      — Как дела? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался он, делая глоток из термоса.  
  
      Стив уже возненавидел такие вопросы.  _Как ты? Как жизнь? Ты в порядке? Нет, нет, нет._  Но подавляет свое раздражение на такие фальшивые льстивости — фальшивые, потому что он не уверен, найдется ли кто-то, кто сейчас действительно поймет его жизнь. Стив знает, что Скотту с Сэмом и остальным не все равно, но здесь слишком много забот взвалено на одного. Честно говоря, он сейчас в таком положении, где остальные бы не спрашивали и приняли негласный закон выживания. Вот, чем он сейчас занимается.  _Выживает._  Но, не смотря на это, решается на более-менее адекватный ответ:  
  
      — Хорошо. — Отлепляет от себя Макса, намеренно не замечая боль в правом бедре, от чего ногу почти что сводит судорогой. — Новые соседи?  
  
      Скотт смотрит на эту заварушку дальше по коридору. Там стоит мужчина, лет наверное ближе к сорока, с ежиком каштановых волос и щетиной будущей козлиной бородки вокруг рта. Он как раз заносил коробки, но остановился, окинув созерцающих пристальным взглядом. Он кажется напряженным от того, что за ним наблюдают, но, не сказав ни слова, тихо исчезает внутри квартиры.  
  
      — Ага, — медленно произносит Скотт. — Но пока всех не видел. Хотя думаю, что здесь будет жить кто-то один. Из девчонок. Эй, хочешь… — Остановив себя, он легко стукнул Стива по бицепсу. И мгновенно убирает, тряся руку. — Черт, мужик, ты что — снова тренировался?  
  
      Стив мысленно застонал. Снова? Да он никогда и не переставал. Это тоже посоветовала ему физиотерапевт. Упражняться. Ходить в спортзал. Делать по пару заходов с боксерской грушей. Он уверен, что она не имела в виду заниматься этим так сильно, как он, но какая разница. Это хорошо. Это помогает. Может похоже на одержимость и, порой, после комплексов упражнений тело сводит сумасшедшей судорогой, однако это и не делает ему никаких поблажек с другими проблемами. Успокаивает и притупляет сознание. Его одержимость сожжением и болью проявляет себя изо всех сил — и это то, ради чего он снова начал ходить туда в прошлом году, с тех пор он обрел успокоение.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Скотт наклоняет голову, но, к счастью, не настаивает.  
  
      — В любом случае, может хочешь заскочить к нам сегодня на ужин? Хоуп сделает… Э, не помню, как она это назвала. Но что-то вкусное. И много.  
  
      Поморщившись, Стив тряхнул головой.  
  
      — Не знаю. У меня есть… —  _ничего_ , —…работа, которую нужно сделать.  
  
      — В субботнюю ночь? — недоверчиво повторяет Скотт. — Да ладно.  
  
      По правде, Скотт мало что знает о нем, по крайней мере не больше адреса и имени. Стив считает, что кто уже знает это, знает слишком много. Но что-нибудь особенное? Никто, кроме его психотерапевта не знает об этом. Есть некоторые части, о которых он не хочет говорить, не может даже вспомнить (не то, чтобы он не пытался). Так что даже угроза улизнуть из будничного разговора, опасно близкого к тому, что с ним произошло — это слишком.  
  
      — Не-а, думаю, я пас. Но все равно спасибо.  
  
      Скотт выглядит по-настоящему расстроенным, а Стив ощущает себя надменными мудаком за то, что отказался. Но он привык к этой вине, а потому успевает пресечь ее прежде, чем у той появится возможность распространиться подобно грибку, ввергая его в пучины сожаления о своем выборе, достаточной для того чтобы передумать. Скотт тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Ну ладно. Но предложение еще в силе. Если захочешь, приходи.  
  
      Тяжело сымитировать улыбку, когда скатываешься по наклонной, и так глуп, что откидываешь спасательный круг бросающему, но Стив в этом знаток, ему всегда это удается.  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      — Пойдем, сладенькая. Танцы ждут.  
  
      Кэсси, взявшись за руку отца, помахала на прощанье, когда они направились к лестнице.  
  
      — Пока, Макс!  
  
      Это наверное глупо и по-детски, но Стив ждет, пока они не уйдут и тогда уже спускается сам. Он снова окинул взглядом открытую дверь «4B», но чопорный мужчина уже исчез, а женщины — далеко внутри. Он больше не слышит их. Вздыхая, сжимает крепче поводок Макса и поправляет на плече рюкзак, направляясь вниз по ступенькам.  
  
      На улице чудесный летний день. Начало июня — пора не слишком знойная, но достаточно теплая, чтобы Стив пожалел о своем решении не надеть шорты. Моментально выуживает из сумки солнцезащитные очки, надевая их прежде, чем яркие лучи солнца станут ослепить. Достаточно всего ничего, дабы такой свет стал триггером — спровоцировав приступ мигрени или чего похуже. Время от времени просто выйти наружу становится непосильной задачей. Но сегодня сам день к нему благосклонен, так что, сделав пару глубоких глотков свежего воздуха и чуть ослабив хватку на поводке Макса, Стив направляется к тротуару. Флэтбуш в столь отменное утро уже по горло в делах. Транспортный поток на проезжей части уже грозит стать пробкой. Разнообразные магазинчики уже открылись и готовы встречать своих покупателей. Повсюду снуют люди, спешащие кто куда. Это хороший район. Совсем недалеко от места, где он вырос. Фактически, до старой квартиры и школы расстояние — рукой подать. В некотором роде это даже хорошо — вернуться в родные пенаты после длительного отсутствия, сначала оказавшись в Вест-Поинте[1], а после — получив путевку за океан. Его первый тур в Афганистан закончился через два года, второй был меньше по сроку, но прежде чем возвратиться в Нью-Йорк он залег в Колумбии, проходя реабилитацию. В конце концов, его не было здесь почти восемь лет. Иногда все кажется для него совершенно иным, новым, но с белой каймой с тусклыми красками по краям, и он понимает, что это из-за каверзной работы мозга. Это сбивает с толку, то, как все не…  _подходит_  друг другу как раньше. У него была очаговая травма мозга (которую благополучно удалили или, по крайней мере, изолировали хирургически), как и диффузное повреждение мозга (что является необратимым, но благо ограниченным по распространению, хотя его невролог не стал бы такое сбрасывать со счетов). Для его состояния даже существует целый перечень длинных терминов: посттравматическая эпилепсия, повреждение височной доли, сложные парциальные припадки и афазия. Это все складывается в паззл, который уже никогда больше не назовешь правильным. Порой он не может отыскать подходящее в той или иной ситуации слово, хоть теперь это не кажется такой уж большой проблемой, если сравнивать с его первым пробуждением после контузии. Порой его память играет с ним злую шутку. Он может на протяжении часа тупо пялится на проблему от невозможности найти конца-краю, а иногда прекрасно «щелкает» те вопросы, в которых хорошо разбирался. (И это правда — он закончил с отличием школу и Вест-Поинт). Ситуацию, в которой он оказался, вполне можно охарактеризовать как инвалидность, но она недостаточно серьезна, чтобы запереть его в больничных стенах на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
      Но это не полная картина, хоть и уже скверная. Дело в том, что  _он_  другой. Оставил безупречное фото молодого и крепкого солдата в кругу лучших друзей и товарищей, и возвратился сам, полностью разбитый. Не видит мир так, как раньше и знает, что прежний оптимизм уже не вернуть. Всегда будет ощущать себя так, как будто бы живет в кошмаре, но это не столько из-за наслоившихся проблем, сколько от полученного  _урона_. Он не может сбежать из этой тьмы в голове. Увидев то, что видел он, делать то, что делал он… Не может просто взять и вернуться к нормальной жизни, в этих нормальных местах с нормальными людьми и  _быть_  нормальным. Однажды даже расстроился, когда шок от возвращения в гражданскую жизнь оказался поистине ошеломляющим, ведь когда погряз в войне, уже нет пути обратно. Теперь же он слишком устал, чтобы переживать об этом.  
  
      Дорога к Сэму не занимает много времени. Он живет в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы, близко к Проспект парку. Макс научился держаться подальше от незнакомцев; пес не подходит близко к людям, которых не знает. Он не отходит ни на шаг от Стива, идет тихо и спокойно, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом. Так что, дойдя без происшествий к месту назначения, они видят Сэма, дожидающегося их у крыльца.  
  
      — Здарова, мужик. — Он как обычно солнечный и жизнерадостный.  
  
      Макс очень рад увидев Мелли. Разумеется, они же из одного помета. Обнюхивают друг дружку на манер щенячьей нежности. Стив сильнее натягивает поводок Макса, чтобы тот не запрыгнул на Сэма.  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      Сэм знает его слишком хорошо. Порой Стиву кажется, что у мужчины какое-то экстрасенсорное восприятие. Они познакомились на собрании ветеранов здесь, в Бруклине, прямо после возвращения Стива из Колумбии два года назад. Сэм — наставник в департаменте, хоть и не Стива, не напрямую. Он был частью ВВС, но после двух туров в Ирак и потери штурмана в одной из неудачных парашютных миссиях, ушел в отставку, перейдя на эту работу. Он возглавляет группы поддержки и психотерапевтические сессии, и ведет приемы тет-а-тет с ветеранами, у которых возникли проблемы с адаптацией в гражданской жизни. И он до смешного хорош в том, чем занимается. Наблюдателен. Сострадательный. Верный и поддерживающий, но не терпит лжи. Он славный парень, хороший друг, и Стив считает, что ему очень повезло подружиться с таким человеком как Сэм.  
  
      Но, черт, он все видит. Все замечает. И может услышать грустный настрой Стива лишь по одному слову и осанке.  
  
      — Черт, мужик, — произнес он. — Ты вообще спал ночью?  
  
      Стив решил не лгать:  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      У Сэма снова на лице это выражение. Этот насупленный взгляд со смесью разочарования и неодобрения.  
  
      — Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Складка между бровями становится глубже.  
  
      — Когда ты пойдешь к Беннеру?  
  
      — Во вторник. — Каждый вторник и четверг с пяти до шести. Дважды в неделю, пока не «исцелится». Такую горькую ложь он придумал себе давным-давно, что все это направленно на лечение. Это полное противоречие словам доктора Беннера на первом занятии в департаменте по делам ветеранов. « _Вы никогда не будете исцелены, капитан Роджерс потому, что нет никакого лекарства. И оно не нужно. Принятие этого — длинный путь к принятию жизни какой она есть. Я здесь чтобы помочь вам научиться жить по-другому»_  
  
      И все, что он сказал было:  _«Позвони мне, Стив»_.  
  
      Сэм хочет надавить на него, хотя Стив понятия не имеет зачем. Это все тот же зацикленный круг сожаления. Каждую ночь. И однозначно не заинтересован обсуждать его. А Сэм спрашивает не просто «для галочки», значит уже представляет себе весь масштаб картины. Стив практически может ощутить беспокойство друга так, как будто бы это сошедший со страниц книг зверь.  
  
      — Ты должен быть умнее, — наконец произносит Сэм. — Держать все в себе…  
  
      —… плохо для здоровья, — договаривает Стив. Ага, те же яйца, только в профиль. Прижимает пальцы к переносице, не имея возможности точно сказать, была эта нарастающая головная боль от света или же бессонницы, а может даже из-за раздражения от Сэма. Какой бы ни была причина, он надеется, что все пройдет. Свалиться от приступа мигрени — не самая приятная идея для хорошего дня. А хороший день — именно то, чего он хочет сейчас.— Слушай, я знаю, хорошо? Я поговорю с Беннером. Можем уже перестать обсуждать это ? — Это звучит жестче чем Стив хотел сказать, но Сэм похоже не обижается. Вместо этого снова этот чертов пристальный взгляд, и у Стива опять мурашки по коже. Он чувствует себя куском дерьма за то, что не может быть достаточно смелым, чтобы самостоятельно разобраться со своими проблемами. Чувствует себя выставленным на показ, неполноценным и другим. Как будто бы все эти вопросы тянут его обратно в войну. Знает же, что имеет серьезную  _трудность_  с обсуждением данной темы, но, ради всего святого как, черт подери, ворошение прошлого поможет чувствовать себя лучше? Это ничего не изменит. Ничего.  _Жить по-другому._  Он просто хочет забыть все. — Я в порядке. Разберусь как-нибудь.  
  
      Сэм скрепя сердце уступает, поправляя на носу очки, и сильней сжимает поводок Мелли в руке. Они начинают идти по направлению к Проспект парку, Макс с Мелли впереди, ступая прямо по выверенной ими дорожке. Между ними тишина, пока Сэм не начинает снова:  
  
      — Ты же не думаешь, что это имеет какое-то дело к Филу Колсону?  
  
      — О чем ты? — Стив закрыл глаза.  
  
      — Тебе не обязательно делать это.  
  
      — Я уже сказал ему нет.  
  
      — Но от этого тебе станет лучше, поговорив…  
  
      — Сэм, Господи. Прекрати. Пожалуйста? — Его голос прозвучал жестким, но полным отчаяния. Сэм смотрит на него встревоженным взглядом, в его глазах извинение. Нет, он не наставник Стива. Или же психотерапевт. Он его друг, самый близкий, а это значит, что мужчина должен постоянно вешать ему лапшу на уши об здравых подходах к ПТСР[2]. Для этого есть время и место, но сейчас это кажется нытьем.  
  
      Сэм знает это, а потому отступает.  
  
      — Прости. Я не хотел…  
  
      — Все хорошо, — быстро успокаивает Стив. — Просто… Можем ли мы поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? О чем угодно? — Это оказывается ошибкой, напрямую предложить Сэму то, что он делает всегда: попытка найти кого-нибудь Стиву. Но Сэм не сильно беспокоится об этом. Это всегда формулируется ненавязчиво, просто, что Стиву нужно проветриться с ним или же его друзьями (он встречал друзей Сэма — большинство тоже ветераны и все милые, но немного грубые, переходят крайности. Военная жизнь в зоне боевых действий всегда ведет к такому менталитету). И у Сэма всегда есть куда пригласить. Стиву стоит присоединиться к ним выпить пива в этом баре, или же поужинать в том ресторане, а может посмотреть «Янки» и даже самим побросать мяч в корзину. И всегда в этом замешана какая-то девушка из центра (девушка в приемной всегда на первом месте в выборе и Стив должен признать, что она красивая. Длинные ноги, темная кожа и прекрасные глаза. Скорее всего, Сэм сам запал на нее) или кто-то из дома Сэма, или кто-то из бесчисленных магазинов или же офисов по всему Бруклину. Тяжело придумывать разнообразные способы сказать «нет». И Стив знает, что еще не готов к этому, пока нет. Не сейчас. Может, уже больше никогда.  
  
      Так что Сэм снова заводит старую песню, на этот раз о девушке по имени Лиллиан, работающей бухгалтером в какой-то маленьком тех «старт-апе», которая является родственницей одному из его корешов на ВВС. Стиву каким-то образом удается абстрагироваться от этого монолога и даже не от того, что он никогда с ней не встретится. Он думает о Филе Колсоне. Этот парень чертовски настойчив, надо отдать ему должное. За последние две недели Стив получил от него огромное количество писем, звонков и сообщений. Фил из-за этого слишком нетерпелив и, возможно, бестактен. Тем не менее, парниша кажется искренне хорошим человеком. Почти. Он журналист и работает над документальным фильмом о Капитане Америке, смехотворной кличке, прилипшей к Стиву как банный лист благодаря раскрутке армии и масс-медиа еще за время его первого тура.  _Капитан Америка._  Герой войск, народов Афганистана и Соединенных Штатов. И каким-то образом все это не сваливается в кучу. Стив не заинтересован в разговоре на данную тематику, не хочет обсуждать свою медаль за отвагу за действия в Афганистане до ранения, не хочет делиться рассказом о периоде жизни в той стране. Колсон так же заинтересован и в оценивании храбрости афганцев, спасших Стиву жизнь; по правде Стив считает, что журналист именно заинтересован в этом, а мысль от того, что он может использовать историю Стива как какой-то политический предлог не дает ему покоя. Колсон считает, что без участия Стива фильм не окажется таким же взрывным, каким должен бы быть. По сути он не настаивает, но делает достаточно, чтобы Стив всерьез раздумывал добавить номер телефона надоеды в черный список.  
  
      Разумеется, это хождение по мукам может вмиг прекратиться, если бы Стив действительно сказал «нет». Настоящий, жесткий, кроткий и твердый отказ. Он не был полностью честен с Сэмом насчет этого. Наговорил Колсону множество вещей, в основном уклончивые  _«может быть»_  да  _«я подумаю на этим»_. Прошло уже несколько недель, а он еще и не думал над предложением Колсона, но психотерапевт продолжает настаивать, что его мозг пытается самостоятельно обработать эту специфическую заявку с травмой и возникшими после нее трудностями. Он думает это имеет смысл, вступление Колсона в его жизнь со всеми этими: «ваша история должна быть рассказана, капитан» и «вы герой, заслуживающий признание», и «есть вещи, которые мир должен понять, и ваши слова помогут ему»… Скорей всего все это и вызвало недавнюю серию кошмаров и бессонницу. Он чувствует себя дураком, от того, что не понял этого раньше.  
  
      — Так что она тоже придет сегодня. Она явно в твоем вкусе. Умная. Красивенькая. У нее все схвачено.  
  
      Стив возвращается к разговору, откидывая свои мысли прочь. Голова начала гудеть.  
  
      — Это значит, что она хорошая пара тому, кто таким не является? — Это должно быть издевкой, но совсем так не прозвучало.  
  
      Сэм не ведется на приманку.  
  
      — Ты же придешь, да?  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — Сегодня, поедим у меня пиццу. Будет Лиллиан. Ты придешь? — Стив не ответил, на что Сэм с энтузиазмом улыбнулся. — Ну же, мужик. Тебе нужно чаще выходить. Сдерживаться постоянно не разумно. И мы же не говорим о настоящем свидании. Всего лишь небольшая компания знакомых. Поболтаем, попьем пивка…  
  
      — Мне нельзя пить. — Так ему твердит каждый встреченный доктор с тех пор, как Стив вышел из комы.  
  
      Улыбка Сэма чуть меркнет, когда тот понимает, что это еще одна отмазка.  
  
      — У меня есть газировка, и вода, и вообще что угодно, что захочешь, — Стив все так же молчал. Остановившись на перекрестке, Макс лизнул ему руку.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе. Ты можешь веселиться, поговорить с ней, заценить. Без обязательств. Без ничего. — Сэм не льстит или просит. — Это действительно пойдет тебе на пользу.  
  
      Боль усилилась. Парк прямо впереди, сверкающий от яркого солнца, живой и полный людей. На секунду, только зайдя на территорию, у него промелькнула мысль вернуться домой. И Сэм не станет останавливать. Достаточно притвориться, что началась мигрень.  
Но он не уходит. Дома нет ничего, просто пустая квартира, работа и кошмары. Может, Сэм прав и все не будет настолько плохо. Может, ему не стоит убегать от этого приглашения. Может…  _стоит поумнеть_.  
  
      — Хорошо.  


**ХХХ**

  
  
      Парк для собак хорош. Всегда таким был. Макс с Мелли на расстоянии поводка веселясь осматривают просторное, открытое поле на пару с другими дворняжками. Хозяева присматривают за ними, разговаривая на разные темы, пока Сэм то и дело бросает два мячика, отысканные в сумке. Приятно слышать болтовню Сэма. Он похож чем-то на ханжу, хотя такое определение гораздо злее, чем хотелось бы Стиву. Такая проблема преследует множество ветеранов. Сэм потерял своего лучшего друга Райли в Ираке и страдает от кошмаров, гипертревожности, воспоминаний и кучи всего «прелестного» в этом дерьмовом перечне. Но он всего лишь лучше с этим справляется. Работа с другими ветеранами — это не просто хорошая для него занятость; она в некотором смысле терапевтическая (и Стив думает, что это хороший способ отвлечься от собственных забот. В любом случае, это способ получше чем сбивать в сметану боксерскую грушу в спортзале). Еще некоторые темы, затрагивать которые не хочет и сам Сэм. В их дружбе уже несколько недель существуют границы, коих они молчаливо придерживаются. Потеря Сэмом Райли — это одно, а произошедшее со Стивом — другое. Не то чтобы Сэм не захотел бы разговаривать с ним об этом, если бы Стив попросил, или же не выслушал Стива, если бы тому нужно было выговориться. Просто так легче. Сэм будет настаивать, чтобы Стив вышел из своего кокона и жил жизнью, попытался найти новые интересы и увлечения, но никогда не станет убеждать, что прошлое — не более чем пустяк.  
  
      Так что разговор скатывается к обсуждению бейсбольного сезона, к «Янки», «Метс» и «Доджерс». (Стив немного старомоден в этом — его дед был большим фанатом «Доджерс», когда те еще играли на «ЭббетсФилд», и до самой кончины очень жаловался на злые события 1957 года, когда команда переехала в Лос-Анджелес. Так что Стив хорошо сведущ в вопросе ненависти к «Янки» и любви к «Доджерс»). После этого, они сменили тему на предстоящий футбольный сезон, но раз уж все нью-йорские команды — полный отстой, то ребята не питали больших надежд. Честно, Стив не в курсе о последних сделках, выборах или же рокировках, происходивших в обеих лигах (еще одна причина, почему он не сильно заинтересован и в этом), но Сэм просто заполняет пробелы, делая это настолько легко, что кажется будто Стив — равноценный собеседник в их разговоре. Сэм хорош в этом.  
  
      После того как собаки нагулялись, они направляются обратно к дому Сэма. Уже близится ланч, так что они забежали в небольшой гастроном неподалеку от его жилища, купив себе по сэндвичу. В квартире Сэма, красивой и опрятной, они перекусывают и поят собак водой, прежде чем пойти по делам. Сэму не нужно делать это, составлять ему компанию, но за два года Стив прекрасно выучил, что не смысла пытаться его отговаривать. К тому же не все так плохо. Благодаря Сэму он не зацикливается на мигрени, которая по ощущениям уже назревает, и небольшой тошноте, уже подступившей к горлу (вот только не уверен, то ли это от противосудорожных препаратов или ПЭП[3], как их прозвали доктора, то ли от антидепрессантов, из-за которых выворачивает желудок, но не похоже, что удастся выяснить в чем же причина. Да и не то, чтобы он смог прекратить прием ПЭП). Поэтому Стив даже не заморачивается с отказом, когда Сэм потащил его в рекламное агентство. Путь не близкий, а потому они садятся в метро до авеню. Мистера Фьюри нет на месте, но есть Джаспер Ситуэлл, его админ помощник, удерживающий, так сказать, линию обороны. Он как раз ждал Стива с работами. Джаспер хороший, временами заносчив, но он рад, что Стив прибыл вовремя, а потому сейчас пребывает в хорошем настроении. Не проходит и минуты, как он сбрасывает файлы и собирает наброски, сделанные Стивом. Он грубый, резкий и очень хочет побыстрей закончить с делами, чтобы сбежать домой, но Стиву это по душе. Небольшой разговор — та еще заноза в заднице.  
  
      Разбросав дела как Чак Норрис, Сэм со Стивом направляются назад на север. Они забегают в магазин, прямо перед домом Сэма, и Стив покупает нужные себе продукты и вещи. Сэм еще больше распинается о Лиллиан, но Стив не слушает. Ему стоило написать список, потому что больше не в состоянии запоминать такие незначительные вещи. А нужно ли ему молоко? Вроде оставалось еще немного, когда наливал его в хлопья, но в жизни не вспомнить, какой именно оставался объем. Молоко, да? Масло? Яйца? Стив помнит, что начал стирку, но оставался ли порошок, когда запускал стиральную машину? Похоже, из-за таких сильных размышлений голова начинает сильнее болеть, и теперь он чувствует себя сбитым с толку, стоя перед входом в молочный отдел. Ему нужно вернуться домой, увидеть, что нужно купить, потому что он не может вспомнить дебильный список покупок, составленный еще час назад.  
  
      — Стив? — спросил Сэм. Он берет пол галлона молока, маленькую упаковку яиц и пол фунта масла. — Полегче. Не перенапрягайся. Просто купи немного. Шанс того, что оно тебе понадобится где-то да отложился в голове, так что твои догадки скорее всего окажутся верными. И если в итоге окажется, что все это тебе не нужно, то не страшно. Не переживай.  
  
      Его мать была строга. И единственным, что Сара Роджерс ненавидела, была пустая трата еды. И хотя сейчас у него водились деньги, он то и дело покусывал щеку изнутри, глядя как Сэм заполняет ему корзину. Господи, порой он чувствует себя гребанным инвалидом. Ошибкой.  _Необратимое повреждение мозга._  
  
      — Спасибо, — выдавливает из себя Стив.  
  
      Сэм кивает. Они набирают еще продуктов, какие-то чипсы с газировкой для вечеринки Сэма. А затем наступает момент оплаты, что происходит дольше положенного, так как Стив, под нетерпеливым взглядом кассира смотря в свой кошелек больше секунды или двух, раздумывал над тем, сколько же ему понадобится банкнот, чтобы расплатиться. После они идут в аптеку, где Стив пополняет пузырьки с приписанными таблетками (если бы Сэм не напомнил, то он бы напрочь забыл об этом). Фармацевт всегда узнает его, но ведет себя холодно и отчужденно. Как  _делает_  и сейчас:  
  
      — У вас есть какие-то вопросы?  
  
      У Стива есть вопросы. Много. Как? Когда?  _Почему?_  Но у этого парня нет на них ответов, он просто выполняет свою работу. Наверное, закон обязывает его задавать такой вопрос, чтобы Стив понимал о массивной куче таблеток, выписанных ему. Он понимает достаточно. Если честно, то ему хватило спросить о побочных эффектах. Так что просто смирился, ведь другого выбора нет. Невролог снова сменил ему ПЭП в попытке снизить частоту возникновения судорожных припадков, но все больше и больше понимает, что нельзя так вот просто взять и одной таблеткой убрать повреждения мозга, вызванные пулей. Учитывая факторы среды обитания, в частности стресс, бурный случай ПТСР, подавленные воспоминания и физические проблемы, они находится в большом риске никогда не достичь заветной точки счастливого равновесия во всем. Это многосторонний подход, продолжает говорить его психотерапевт. Нужно излечить патологические состояния, и, как следствие, физические проблемы, ведь они подпитывают друг друга. Повреждение мозга угнетает настроение, сводя его к депрессивному, и становится хорошей почвой для ПТСР и прочего. Стив знает не понаслышке, что это такое — порочный круг.  
  
      И он не уверен, если ли возможность прекратить его, не смотря на мнения докторов. Так что, да, у него есть вопросы. Но никто не сможет на них ответить.  
  
      Эта горькая мысль снедает его, пока идут обратно к Сэму, где на него уже дожидается Макс. Стив, снова защелкнув карабин поводка на ошейнике пса, сгребает все пузырьки с таблетками в рюкзак и хватает пакет с продуктами.  
  
      — Ну так, увидимся сегодня? — выжидающе произнес Сэм, гладя по голове Мелли, усевшуюся рядом с ним. — Где-то в семь?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      А потом он отправился домой. Уже полдень, намного теплее и удушливее, чем утром, его джинсы так неуютно нагрелись, а впитавшая пот футболка прилипла к телу. Макс стал дружелюбнее к людям, но Стив не особо это замечает. Он старается не думать, старается не чувствовать. Боль в голове становится сильней, а он — более уставшим. Тяжесть выполнять какие-то действия порой становится непосильной; это еще одна причина, почему его работа для него самый лучший вариант. Он преимущественно работает дома, где нет причин заморачиваться о шуме, толпе или же отвлекаться. Слишком много стимуляции. Когда добирается до своего дома, ему кажется что еще чуть-чуть и кожа просто слезет с него. Вздохнув от облегчения, он поднимается на крыльцо.  
  
      — Стив!  
  
      Макс сильно рвется вперед, и в холле Стив отцепляет его ошейник от поводка. Пес бежит на всех порах к Тору, а тот смеется, когда собака запрыгивает на него. Макс — большой пес, но Тор — большой парень, высокий и мускулистый, так что все в порядке. И «Тор» — не его настоящее имя. Он Дональд Торстон Блейк ІІІ. Использовать среднее имя как кличку (которую, по сведениям Стива, он получил еще будучи в детстве,) более чем уместно, учитывая, что Тор не в ладах со своим отцом и, собственно, тезкой. Или со своим братом. Парниша из Нового южного Уэльса, хоть и не родился там. (Он утверждает, что из Норвегии, и это объясняет такой странный акцент). Его отец — влиятельный человек, магнат недвижимости или что-то в этом духе. Их семья владеет недвижимостью по всему миру, от Осло до Рейкьявика, от Сиднея до Манхеттена, и папа Тора хотел, чтобы его сын продолжил семейный бизнес. Насколько понимал Стив, произошло массивное разногласие между Тором, который не хочет разбираться с богатством и наследством, и его братом, завистливым и мстительным, который как раз-таки жаждет этого наследствия. Спустя годы роскошной жизни, Тор, бросив все, приехал в Штаты для обучения, но прежде чем осесть здесь, сначала заехал в Колумбию. Сейчас он живет в «4С», громкий, общительный и эдакая смесь королевской важности и бездельника. К примеру, у него грива светлых волос, а одевается не лучше бомжа, а также имеет глубокий голос и дикцию, далекую от синих воротничков[4].  
  
      И он был не иначе как другом Стива, со времен переезда последнего. Дело в том что, несмотря на его внушительный рост (как и внушительность права первородства), Тор и мухи не обидит. У него большое сердце и он сразу понял, что Стив нуждается в помощи и общении, зная лишь основную информацию его истории. Так что теперь Стив улыбается, несмотря на навалившуюся усталость, потому что мысль обременять другого человека своими проблемами решительно непривлекательна.  
  
      — Привет. Прости.  
  
      — Не парься, — успокаивает Тор, с энтузиазмом гладя Макса. — Хороший сегодня денек.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      Тор замечает сумки.  
  
      — Полон дел?  
  
      — Да, есть работенка.  
  
      — А-а. Да, Джейн хотела передать тебе, что ты можешь присоединиться сегодня к нам, если захочешь. Мы поедем на концерт в Сохо. Похоже, один из ее учеников выступает в джаз-группе. Это будет на открытом воздухе, славное должно быть событие.  
  
      Друзья желают ему только лучшего. Скотт, Сэм, Тор. И он знает это. А потому морщится для вида.  
  
      — Сэм уже пригласил меня к себе. — Он начал подниматься по ступенькам, цепляя поводок на Макса, как только проходит Тора. — Но спасибо за предложение.  
  
      Тор не скрыл своего разочарования. Или заботы. Благо эта девица, по-видимому, оказалась довольна от упоминания планов Стива.  
  
      — Что же, мы всегда тебе рады. До скорого, так ведь?  
  
      — Конечно.  
  
      Он продолжил спуск по ступенькам, а Стив — подниматься вверх. Но, оказавшись в лобби, Тор остановился.  
  
      — Ох, и еще я должен был сказать, что Тони наконец получит детали для твоего байка. Он рассказал мне об этом вчера. — Настроение Стива моментально улучшилось. Тор улыбнулся. — Еще он сказал, что рад тебя видеть в любое время и, что завтра будет полностью свободен.  
  
      Стив тоже улыбнулся. Это самый искренний жест, который он проявил сегодня.  
  
      — Чудесно.  
  
      Теперь Тор зажегся, как будто бы радостная кроткая улыбка Стива — доставшийся большим трудом приз. Стиву не нравится думать, что так оно и есть, это заставляет его смущаться. Тор же отмахивается.  
  
      — Увидимся позже. А то Джейн уже заждалась.  
  
      — До скорого.  
  
      Стив чувствует себя лучше, поднимаясь по оставшимся ступенькам до четвертого этажа. Макс шагает радом с ним, когда они пересекают огромный лестничный пролет до его квартиры. Заметив, что стало тихо, он оглядывается назад, но дверь в «4В» подозрительно заперта. Так что, порывшись в поисках ключей, он открывает собственную дверь и заходит внутрь.  
  
      В его апартаментах жарко, душно, но тихо. А Макс радостно виляет хвостом, когда он отцепляет поводок с его ошейника, и направляется прямо к мискам с едой и водой. Стив снова на автопилоте начинает разбирать покупки, чувствуя облегчение от того, что Сэм оказался прав: ему действительно нужны были молоко, яйца и масло. _Отложилось каким-то образом в мозгу._ Нечто столько глупое и приземленное не должно так радовать его, но вот и он, грустно улыбающийся, глядит на свой теперь уже заполненный холодильник.  _Маленькие победы._  Наверное, психотерапевт так же говорил и об этом.  
  
       _Стирка._  Он перекладывает мокрые простыни с сушилку с уже высушенными простынями, и заново загружает стиралку грязными вещами со спальни. А после открывает окна в поиске глотка свежего воздуха. У него прекрасный вид из окна в спальне на улицу, где находится уже знакомый мужчина. Тот, что был в проеме «4В», таскал коробки и наблюдал за всеми как сокол. Теперь он стоит на тротуаре, обеспокоено глядя на их дом. Это выглядит странно, но прежде чем Стив действительно начинает анализировать происходящее, мужчина уже уходит.  
  
      Макс скулит, требуя ужина. Уже пять вечера. Два часа до возвращения к Сэму. Это лишь сильней нагнетает тревогу. Порой, тревога с депрессией идут рука об руку и чем больше он чувствует себя неловко за то, что идет развеяться, тем меньше переживает. Стив решается еще раз принять душ, и тогда проявляется первая волна головокружения. Обычно это знак, что он перетрудился, заходя так далеко. Излишне жесткий день или же жесткая тренировка оставляют после себя головокружение, но временами оно начинается из ниоткуда, будто бы живет своей жизнью. Мигрень, обычно не прекращающаяся по нескольку часов, к счастью не рыпается, хотя, как только он смывает с себя пот, то задумывается, что, может, было бы намного лучше, если бы уже начался припадок боли. Это станет приличной отмазкой не пойти.  
  
      Высушившись и ощущая все нарастающую усталость, он направляется к шкафчику, чтобы найти боксеры. Наклонившись, Стив ощущает в боку судорогу, и, поморщившись, хватается за спазмированную область. Чувствует под пальцами здоровенный шрам, на который отказывается смотреть, шрам, оставшийся после того, как его вскрыли как консервную банку, чтобы разобраться с повреждением (или так ему говорили — он не может точно вспомнить, так как на то время в его мозгу была геморрагия). В некотором роде это ранение — самое незначительное, немного затрагивающее правое бедро. Из-за этого он лишился селезенки, так что это типа хреново. Но для него это рана, которую он ненавидит больше чем травму головы. Именно она вырубила его, заставила пасть, побудила все, что последовало после. Вызвала…  
  
       _Нет._  Он не будет думать об этом. На это есть воспоминания, но какой бы ни была причина, совесть или нет, они находятся за вуалью теней у него в голове. Какое гребаное облегчение. И он не собирается вспоминать их. Когда-либо. Даже если из-за этого выставляет себя трусом. Пускай. Стив думает, что людям, любящим его и которых любит сам, может быть за него стыдно за то, кем он стал теперь, взамен юноши, полного непоколебимой решимости, стальной смелости и стойкого желания поступать правильно. Но он не может помочь с этим. Тот молодой человек, которого все любили, умер в афганской больнице и взамен него в Штаты отправился кто-то другой.  
  
      Он хватает боксеры и надевает их. Макс скулит все громче и начинает уже нетерпеливо лаять.  
  
      — Ладно, — бурчит Стив, найдя майку в шкафчике для белья. — Ладно. Иду я, иду.  
Пес сидит у выхода вентиляционной шахты рядом с его кроватью. И очень выразительно лает на общую стенку. Заинтересовавшись, Стив подходит к нему.  
  
      — Ладно, что? А ну назад. Назад.  
  
      Схватив Макса за ошейник, Стив оттаскивает собаку, чтобы самому посмотреть в чем причина. В вентиляции что-то есть? Он приседает, а Макс, пуская слюни ему на ухо, тоже вглядывается в темноту. Не похоже, что есть.  
  
      И хотел было подняться и сказать Максу успокоиться, как что-то слышит. Тихий писк. Мяуканье.  
  
      — Какого черта? — Взглянув вниз, он ничего не увидел кроме черноты, несмотря на продолжающееся мяуканье, доносящееся теперь непрерывно. А потом замечает блеск желтых глаз.  
  
      В его вентиляции был кот.  
  
      Сбитый с толку, Cтив тупо уставился туда. А что здесь делает кот? Макс скулит все громче и громче, радуясь находке.  
  
      — Дружок, да? — комментирует Стив, наблюдая за котом через решетку. Немного поразмыслив он решает, что животное действительно нужно вытащить оттуда. Оно не может оставаться там. Да и как оно вообще попало сюда?  
  
      И затем до него доходит. Кот, должно быть, из соседней квартиры.  _Новые соседи_  
  
      Вздыхая от раздражения, Стив шлепает в прачечную, где находит ящик с инструментами и достает крестообразную отвертку. Возвратившись, снова оттаскивает Макса и, присев, начинает отвинчивать шурупы на решетке. Та отвалилась с грохотом и он отставляет ее в сторону. Кот прямо здесь, уставился на него глазами со смесью не только желтого, но и зеленого оттенков. Он черный и не слишком большой.  
  
      — Ну же, котенок. Иди сюда, — нежно подзывает Стив, протянув к нему руку. — Сюда, кис-кис. — Господи, как же это отстойно. Он никогда не был кошатником; черт, да у него до Макса никогда и питомца не было. Он не имеет понятия, что делает, и, однозначно, это животное напугано странным местом, незнакомцем и большим псом, запыхавшимся и радостно скачущим вокруг. Но он пытается выманить котенка поближе.  
  
      Удивительно, но кот послушался, доходя до края вентиляции, и обнюхал его пальцы, прежде чем потереться о них щекой. Стив реагирует быстро, бережно хватая паршивца за холку и вытаскивая на свет. Хоть тот и шипит, но не сильно царапает спасителя, когда он, поднявшись, уходит вместе с ним. Держа животное сильнее, чтобы не убежал (ого, а у этого пушистика острые коготки) Стив пытается его успокоить, пару раз погладив по шерстке, несмотря на прыгающего рядом Макса, так и пытающегося посмотреть на кота.  
  
      — Макс, стоять, — пожурил Стив, не поднимая голоса, чтобы не спугнуть кота.— Стоять. Сидеть.  _Сидеть._  
  
      Макс берет над собой контроль и подчиняется, а Стив переводит взгляд на кота. Он не слишком тощий, с лощенным мехом — значит домашний. Вздохнув, пару раз гладит его, и усатый успокаивается у него на груди, не мурлыкая, но и сопротивляясь. Котик достаточно маленький, чтобы практически уместиться на его предплечье.  
  
      — Ладно, — говорит Стив, глубоко вздыхая. — Давай вернем тебя домой.  
  
      Понадобилось немного времени, чтобы, выудив пару шорт для тренировок из гардероба, быстро одеться. А недовольный тряской кот все больше и больше вонзает когти. Быстро подойдя к входной двери, Стив влезает в сандалии, и, выйдя, движется дальше по коридору.  
  
      «4В» все еще закрыта. Он сильней прижимает к себе кота; теперь бедняга явно напуган, но Стив не хочет, чтобы пушистый начал рьяно бороться и убежал, когда он постучится в дверь. Поначалу никто не откликнулся, так что Стив стучится еще раз, уже нетерпеливо и раздраженно, пытаясь удержать свой царапающийся улов от побега. (на руках уже начали проявляться розовые полосы). Наконец, дверь чуть открывается.  
  
      На пороге стоит девушка. Прекрасная. Маленькая, стройная, она одета в темные капри и черный топ поверх белого, а на ее ногах — простые черные шлепанцы. Ее каштановые волосы отливают красным, даже алым, когда на них попадает освещение ламп. Локоны ниспадают ей на плечи в больших, свободных кудрях. Ее лицо поразительно, но в приятном ключе; вздернутый носик, полные розовые губы и манящие, сильные и необыкновенные черты, несущие на себе толику винтажного гламура.  
  
      Но Стив не может оторвать взгляда от ее глаз. Одновременно голубые и зеленые, они — блестящая смесь, напоминающая ему о море. Глубоко посаженные, эти глаза являются могущественными, мистическими в некотором смысле, притягивая его лишь для того, чтобы утаить свои секреты. И она смотрит на него в ответ, чуть приоткрыв губы, сбитая с толку и удивленная, но не отворачиваясь. На миг они просто уставились друг на друга.  
  
      А потом громко замяукал кот, явно взбешенный такой сильной хваткой, и вонзил коготки настолько сильно, что возвращает Стива из транса.  
  
      — Я, эм… — Похоже, мозг предал его, хотя не по успевшим стать обыденностью причинам. Впервые — после Пегги — кто-то всколыхнул в нем чувства. Не может понять какие, но сердце забилось быстрее, а в животе будто бы образовался тяжелый узел. Запинаясь, он продолжает: — Я живу в «4А». Прямо по соседству. Он, э… Он пробрался ко мне. Думаю, он твой? — И протягивает ей кота.  
  
      Глава девушки широко распахиваются, а лицо моментально заливает краской. Она открывает дверь чуть шире, из-за чего ему становится видно коробки и новую мебель.  
  
      — О, боже, — сорвалось у нее с губ. Ее голос глубокий, милый и успокаивающий. Присутствует своеобразная нотка акцента, который ему так и не удается разгадать. Он едва уловим, но это только придает ей шарма. — Мне так жаль. Господи, Лихо. — Она стыдливо качает головой, когда забирает у него из рук кота. И выглядит потрясающе с этим коснувшимся щек румянцем. — Прости.  
  
      — Ничего страшного.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, как она…  
  
       Так это кошка. Стив чуть заерзал, сунув руки в карманы шорт.  
  
      — Она была в вентиляционной шахте между спальнями. А живший здесь ранее мужчина? Постоянно жаловался, что слишком холодно, так что ты, наверное, захочешь теперь проверить, не «нахимичил» ли он чего с вентиляцией.  
  
      Она кивает, явно испуганная вызванными неудобствами. В том, как она двигается, меняет позу или держит Лихо, есть что-то чарующее, и что-то грациозное присутствует в ее голосе. Но есть еще  _что-то_  в ее глазах, чего он не может понять. И хоть не может читать людей, знает, что в ней есть своя изюминка.  
  
      — Я Стив, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Стив Роджерс.  
  
      Она колеблется с секунду, и это сильно его ранит, как бы глупо это не звучало. Но она вырывает его из этого, улыбаясь ослепительной улыбкой.  
  
      — Натали. — Она не называет фамилию, но протягивает руку. Ее рукопожатие крепкое, теплое, хоть пальцы такие маленькие в его ладони.  
  
      И снова он чувствует себя пристыженным, когда они жмут руки. Это странно, то, как чувства переполняют в край и недостаточно сильны одновременно. Атмосфера между ними сгустилась, почти электризуясь, и внезапно стало трудно дышать. Стив смотрит ей в глаза, а она — в его.  _Слишком. Недостаточно._  
  
      Она отводит взгляд первой. Ее улыбка неловкая, и он думает, не заходит ли слишком далеко. Или хуже. Может она может видеть, что он не такой как все? Сломленный? Она проницательная, но такая яркая. Может уже поняла, что с ним что-то не так. Он никогда и не пытался скрыть этого, но впервые чувствует себя как будто голым. Уголки ее губ изгибаются в нечто искреннее:  
  
      — Спасибо. Это мило, что ты вернул ее обратно.  
  
      И вот и все. Стив не может отделаться от ощущения, что еще чуть-чуть и упадет, будто под кайфом или типа того, необъяснимый прилив адреналина, прекратившись, заставит его упасть. Он вынуждает себя продолжать улыбаться и произнести:  
  
      — Конечно. Без проблем.  
  
      Она возвращается к себе в квартиру.  
  
      — Еще раз спасибо. Серьезно.  
  
      Он бескорыстно кивает. Как только дверь собирается захлопнуться, произносит:  
  
      — Эй, с новосельем.  
  
      Дверь останавливается, и она глядит на него через щелку. На секунду он почти представил это:  _«Может, хочешь сходить куда-нибудь? Зайти внутрь на кофе? Поболтать? Что ты сегодня делаешь?»._  Но она ничего не говорит из этого, да и с чего бы вдруг? Но и он не озвучивает это, потому что не может.  
  
      Покачав головой, она мило улыбается.  
  
      — Спасибо. — Это так мило, искренне, но не более. Дверь закрывается, а маленький момент радости заканчивается.  
  
      Он не понимает, почему на душе становится так больно. В этом нет никакого смысла, его вообще нет. И прежде, чем это до него доходит, уже в своей квартире он дрожит от злости, но не знает почему. Макс приветствует его, однако он явно разочарован, что тот вернулся один. Но расстроен не только пес.  
  
      — Что, черт возьми, со мной не так? — шипит Стив, тряхнув головой, опираясь о дверь. Чувствует где-то глубоко в черепе покалывание — головокружение, мигрень,  _то, что она заставила его ощутить_ , гребанный сенсорный погром — и концентрируется на своем дыхании. Депрессия и тревожность. ПТСР. ПЭП и ПТЭ[5]. Его жизнь, сплошная алфавитная каша из диагнозов, состояний и лечения.  _Необратимое повреждение мозга._  
  
      Он чертовски устал.  _Что за порочный круг._  
  
      С чего бы кому-то захотеть такого?  
  
      Сердце перестает тарахтеть. Он возвращает себе контроль над дыханием. Открывает зажмурившиеся глаза. Снова на автопилоте,  _последний раз_  за сегодня, запирая все двери, выключает свет и закрывает окна. Берет телефон с кухонного прилавка и не думая пишет Сэму.  _«Чувствую себя неважно. Не смогу прийти. Прости»_. Не дожидается, каким же обеспокоенным, раздосадованным будет ответ и, положив телефон на тумбу, хромает к своей спальне.  
  
      Вентиляция все еще открыта, но в комнате абсолютная тишина. Он шагает к кровати, пискнув от боли, насилующей голову, и зарывается лицом в подушки.  _Никаких простыней. Никаких наволочек._  Они в сушилке. Он не заберет их, не поднимется. А просто будет здесь лежать и надеяться, что боль утихнет, ведь это все, на что он способен. Макс запрыгивает на постель и ложится рядом, обнюхивая и тыкаясь носом ему в щеку, но он не может двигаться, не может обнять в ответ, не может вообще ничего сделать.  
  
      Ничего, кроме как дышать. Закрыв глаза, Стив позволяет себе утонуть.

* * *

[1] - Вест-Поинт — Вое́нная акаде́мия Соединённых Шта́тов Аме́рики;  
[2] - ПТСР — Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство;   
[3] - ПЭП — противоэпилептические препараты;   
[4] - Синие воротнички — понятие (термин), обозначающее принадлежность работника к рабочему классу, представители которого, как правило, заняты физическим трудом с почасовой оплатой;  
[5] - ПТЭ — Посттравматическая эпилепсия.


	2. Счастливая

А если это причиняет мне боль? А что, если я не выдержу?  
Что, если этот мир просто не даст мне удержаться на краю?  
Я больше не чувствую земли под ногами,  
Мне нужно найти свое место, я хочу услышать саму себя.  
Не волнуйся о том, сколько боли у меня впереди.  
Я просто хочу быть счастливой,  
 **Leona Lewis, “Happy”**

  
  
      Нат не может перестать думать о его глазах.   
  
      О глазах Стива.  
  
       _Они прекрасны._  
  
      Для нее они как небо. Огромные, бездонные и такие голубые. Открытые. Ей кажется, что она могла бы полностью в них забыться — настолько они обладают могуществом. Уже так давно она позволяла себе рассмотреть кого-то, а не просто окинуть человека беглым взглядом чтобы понять, дружелюбен ли тот или опасен. Вот теперь какая ее жизнь — дружелюбная или опасная.   
  
      Но он не подходит под эти определения. Она не знает, кто он. И это пугает ее, но не настолько, чтобы не заинтриговать. И она не может перестать думать об этом, не может не думать об овале его лица с сильным и волевым подбородком. Не прекращает думать о его пухлых губах, о длинных ресницах или мускулах под майкой, или же о безупречном соотношении широких плеч и узкого торса, или о бороде с золотистыми волосками. Она не может. Но не только его глаза прекрасны.  _Он_ прекрасен, но она хороша в чтении людей. (Что же, теперь она больше не может похвастаться этим. Она сплоховала раньше, и сплоховала очень сильно). Есть что-то... Не хочется говорить «не так» по отношению к нему, потому что «не так» звучит как «неправильно», а это несправедливо. Но в нем явно что-то сокрыто.То, как он ведет себя, кажется ей странным; его холодная уверенность и спокойствие будто искажено, проницательное спокойствие преломлено, как в кривом зеркале. Его хромота. Он хорошо скрывает ее, но она заметила. Шрамы на его безупречном теле. Опять-таки, они хорошо спрятаны, но она увидела их, разглядела полосы обесцвеченной и потускневшей кожи на его руках и плечах, уходящие под майку. Увидела на его ногах полосы, выглядывающие из-под шорт. Травмы, которых он явно стыдится. Он весь травмирован.   
  
      Травма была и в его глазах. Они прекрасны, но сломлены. И она понимает это, когда все больше и больше думает об этом, о них, о нем. Она хорошая лгунья, превосходная актриса. У нее есть к этому талант. Но у него — нет. Это проскальзывает в языке его тела, война между напряжением и отчаянием, между страхом и усердием. Как будто бы он хочет чего-то, но не знает как заполучить, и остается убеждать себя, что все к лучшему и все равно бы ничего не получилось. Это... мило. Но, опять же, пугает. И у нее нет причин думать, что так он повел себя именно из-за нее; за все то время, что она знает его (а это сумма из целой минуты или двух, во время которых она больше тупо пялилась чем разговаривала) стресс и неловкость для него норма. Но она все равно позволяет себе думать, что все из-за нее. Она улыбается и позволяет себе немного забыться в этих казавшихся правдивыми мечтах о нем, о его чудесных глазах и превосходном теле, потому что ее новый сосед, Стив Роджерс, до нелепого горяч. И она не ощущала подобных чувств как будто бы уже целую жизнь.   
  
      Правда, так оно и есть. Целую жизнь назад.   
  
      Нат начинает распаковывать тарелки, а Лихо наблюдает за ней с подоконника в столовой. Греясь в лучах вечернего света, кошка лениво прищурила свои желтые глаза, как показалась Нат, не без толики предостережения.   
  
      — Что? — говорит девушка, замирая с тарелкой между кухонной тумбой и коробкой. — Ты плохая. Такая плохая. — Лихо мигает, как будто бы соглашаясь и ее не волнует, она даже не заморачивается, чтобы удержать глаза открытыми. — И о чем ты только думала, м? Тебе следовало бы быть умней.  
  
      Им  _обеим_  следовало бы быть умней.   
  
      Но Лихо просто закрывает глаза, растянувшись прямо под теплыми лучами солнца. Нат, покачав головой, возвращается к работе. Посуду можно заменить. Она старая, местами даже надбитая. Некоторые из стаканов, уже выставленные на полках, не соответствуют другим по размеру и форме. Это одинокие спутники, которых вынужденно собрали вместе в чудаковатом союзе. Нат думает что, может, будет здорово пойти развеяться вместе с Дейзи. Дейзи — вечный оптимист, такая солнечная, и всегда заставляет ее соглашаться на авантюры подобные этой. Купить новую посуду. Новую лампу. Найти одежду поразнообразней. Нат никогда не считала, что поступает правильно, не могла распорядиться жизнью так, чтобы достичь той точки, когда покупка  _новых_  вещей становится пиком уюта. Уют — это то чем она не может распоряжаться.  
  
      Нат продолжает расставлять тарелки, позволяя разуму дрейфовать на волнах размышлений. Может, будет глупо соглашаться, но... Когда ты одинок настолько как она, то очень хорошо понимаешь, о чем думаешь. А в данный момент она думала о своем новом соседе. Это так чертовски глупо даже думать о нем. Серьезно. И она должна быть выше этого, должна лучше себя контролировать, потому что знает, как сильно нуждается в этом. В контроле и дистанцировании.  
  
      Но, однако, она не может перестать. Кто он? Какова его история? И, что более важно, что с ним случилось? Причина, из-за которой у него эта хромота и побитый взгляд, должна быть ясна как день. Наверное, что-то очень паршивое. На его пальце не было обручального кольца, так что он скорее всего не женат, но не то чтобы ей было до этого какое-то дело. Из-за того, что он на нее смотрел, у нее сложилось впечатление, что у него никого нет. И это... печалит ее больше, чем следовало. Ей становится любопытно, такой же ли он одинокий как она? Часть ее считает, что бредово даже задумываться над этим. Может попрощавшись с ней, он вернулся к себе, и, переодевшись, вышел в город? В конце концов, это же вечер субботы, а он — мужчина хоть куда. Да, именно так и произошло. Он сейчас с друзьями, с девушкой, так что ему нет никакого дела, что там о нем напридумывала его новая соседка, потому что ей на отлично удается проецировать собственное эмоциональное состояние наедвазнакомых людей. Все, чего он хотел, это вернуть ей кошку. У него это получилось, а ей нужно остановиться.   
  
      Вздохнув, Нат загружает шкаф, и, закрыв двери, направляется в спальню. Здесь душно, но тихо; хоть окна и заперты, она не предпринимает попытки открыть их. Штабель из ящиков не такой уж и большой; ей не нужно много. Но вещей предостаточно, чтобы она уже устала от одной только мысли о распаковке. Опять. За столько лет это уже третье по счету место, и она совсем не рада обустраивать жилье лишь для того, чтобы томиться в неизбежности переезда и запаковки всего, что она вложила в это место. Но она все равно это сделает. И хоть с каждым разом это становится все труднее, она всегда делает то, что нужно.   
  
      Как найти решетку от вентиляции. Она становится на коленки рядом с постелью, всматриваясь в темноту, но ничего не видит. Начинает со скрежетом и стуком отодвигать кровать, пока не вспоминает, что говорил ранее Стив.  _Общая стенка._  Она переводит взгляд на стену, думая о том сколько же наделала шума, и прислушивается. Полная тишина. Ей нужно вести себя осторожнее. Это так мешает, будто бы нарушает ее личное пространство, хоть между ней и ее соседом находится прочный барьер. На секунду она думает передвинуть кровать в гостевую спальню, но ей самой ни за какие коврижки не удастся это совершить, да и будет это как-то странно. Нат всегда переживает из-за этого; какое впечатление она производит на окружающих, как выглядит или действует, потому что выглядеть нормально и вести себя посредственно - все, что есть у нее в качестве защиты. Глядя на стену, она хотела бы знать наперед обо всех косяках этой квартиры, прежде чем согласиться на переезд, но это все равно не сыграло бы большой роли, будь у нее реально такая возможность. Это еще одна сторона жизни, которую она ведет. У тебя едва ли появляется шанс получить то, чего хочешь, но если такое и случается, то ты не можешь получить его именно так как хочешь или когда хочешь. Она жаждет того, с чем может управится, попутно разбираясь с повседневными хлопотами, а значит ей надо быть тише воды, ниже травы.  
  
      Нат думает о своей гитаре в чехле и невольно хмурится. Еще одна утраченная возможность, по крайней мере, на пока. Стиснув зубы, она наклоняется ниже и понемножку двигает кровать, до тех пор пока не смогла без проблем встать между изголовьем и стеной. Видимо прежний арендатор своими силами открыл решетку на добрых два-три дюйма, из-за чего теперь та однозначно висит на соплях. Нат присела перед вентиляцией. Пара простых нажатий на рычажки закрывания, и она понимает, что по сути решетка закрывается наглухо, так что похоже тот мужчина использовал какой-то брусок или что-то в этом роде, чтобы решетка не захлопнулась.Брешь больше самой кошки, так что Лихо без проблем смогла протиснуться в нее.  
  
      Недовольно ворча, Нат поднимается. Она идет к коробкам и переставляет несколько, пока не отыскивает нужную, с полотенцами. Они тоже старые, разносортные и изношенные. Выбрав самое потрепанное, возвращается к вентиляции. Всю ткань затолкать не выходит, но Нат действует осторожно, потому что решетка покореженная и имеет острые углы. Вдоволь налюбовавшись проделанной работой, она решает, что этого достаточно, чтобы держать Лихо подальше от вентиляционной шахты.   
  
      Кряхтя от усилия, Нат пододвигает кровать обратно к стене. И, заметив, что уже разобрала несколько коробок в поисках полотенец, принимается распаковывать остальные. Ей лучше удается управлять потоком мыслей, занимаясь работой, вытягивая вешалки и развешивая на них одежду, а после — спрятать ее в маленьком встроенном шкафу. Это приятное место. Получше, чем предыдущие. Здесь просторно, светло и ухожено. Ей не всегда приходились по вкусу большие пространства, но это место ей нравится. Новое начало. Новые надежды. Но, опять-таки, все это может исчезнуть, а она — сбежать. И бежать так же быстро, как и в детстве, но сейчас позволяет идее о новом доме процветать.  
  
      Забив шкаф до отказа, Нат выстраивает в линию обувь на подставку. И начинает заполнять бельевые полки полотенцами и спальными комплектами. Отыскивает свое постельное, единственное, что недавно купила. На белом фоне красивый цветочный рисунок. И, крайне опостылев от вида голого матраса, она решает застелить постель. Положив руки на бедрах, оценивает свою работу. И возвращается к распаковке. Но остается не так уж и много. Несколько книг о музыке, те, с которыми она не может расстаться . «История русского балета и оперы». Тетрадь с набросками, заполненные идеями и мотивами. Дневники, хранящие в себе как хорошие воспоминания так и плохие. Эти книги она не может оставить. Бережно выставляет их на небольшую книжную полку, действуя так, чтобы все было расставлено по порядку. Затем Нат вытаскивает маленький горшочек с цветами-поделками, которые для нее сделали дети Клинта во время ее пребывания в больнице, и ставит на прикроватный столик к часам, зарядке для телефона и ноутбуку.   
  
      Последними распаковываются фотографии. У нее их немного. Изображения в сдвоенной рамке Ванды и Пьетро. Они улыбаются, веселясь из-за еще одной успешной проделки. На секунду она задерживает взгляд на чудесных ореховых глазах Ванды и хитрой улыбке Пьетро. Другая фотография старая, сделана почти сорок лет назад. Она истлевшая, рваная по краям и со следами перегибов. Нат проводит пальцем по стеклу рамки. И хоть изображение таит в себе множество воспоминаний, она здесь не для этого. Это фото ее только обвенчавшихся мамы с папой, стоящих рядом с церковью. Это единственная уцелевшая память о них. Глаза матери такие ярко-зеленые, такие красивые. Ее волосы, так ослепительно светлые, собраны в слабый пучок. Отец такой высокий, его рыжие волосы и борода все такие же яркие, несмотря на выцветшие цвета. Они улыбаются, радуясь началу совместной жизни.   
  
      Та жизнь окончилась весьма плачевно. Их никогда не было рядом, когда она нуждалась в них сильнее всего. Без денег. Скудные пожитки. Нет, она была их настоящей гордостью и радостью, и вспоминая сейчас о тех временах, как они отставили собственные нужды на второй план, чтобы предоставить ей все то, чего сами не имели. Чтобы разрешить ее талантам расти, процветать и, в будущем, принести богатство и славу, что кажется невероятным, учитывая, как же трудно им жилось в Волгограде. Чтобы позволить ей петь, писать и танцевать. Позволить летать.  _Ptichkа._  Так ее называл отец. Его маленький птенчик.   
  
      Позволить гоняться за мечтами не было популярным решением в бедном районе; мать была простой швеей, а отец работал правительственным бухгалтером, так что здесь не было места для артистки, и неважно, как сильно мечтала об этом их дочь и как хороша она была в этом. И все же они заварили эту кашу,  _приняв_  сложное решение и жертвуя слишком многим, но Нат училась, жила и стала восходящей звездой. И в те времена все было чудесно и все были счастливы.   
  
      Но потом, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать, мать умерла от рака, отец из-за этого так отчаянно переживал, что начал буквально таять на глазах. Тогда настал ее черед принимать серьезные решения, жертвуя многим, чтобы спасти его. По слепому наитию она мигрировала в Штаты. А затем попыталась убедить переехать и отца, но тот отказался. Те решения... Она закрыла глаза. Каждый день она мечтает о том, чтобы не принимать их, но прошлого уже не воротить.   
  
      На секунду переворачивает рамку, раздумывая снять заднюю панель и достать спрятанное...  _Нет_. Медленно поставив фотографию на прикроватный столик, она окидывает ее грустным взглядом. Отец всегда говорил, что на ошибках учатся и наименьшее, что можно сделать, это подняться и идти дальше. И она старалась так жить, старалась  _каждый день_. Но теперь она не уверена, что усвоила из этого хоть какой-то урок, ведь то что с ней сотворили становится в разы хуже, когда узнаешь, что это сделал близкий человек.  
  
      Вывод из всего этого очевиден. В доверии нет проку. Оно ведет только к утрате.   
  
      Со вздохом, Нат шепчет слова, которые навсегда посвятила отцу.  _«Ya budu letat’»_. Смотрит на гитару в чехле, прислоненную к стенке. И решает достать ее. Может, сыграв, ей удастся избавиться от тишины вокруг. Это всегда успокаивает, такой постоянный источник шума. Чувство колебания струны под пальцами и песня, доносящаяся из сердца. У нее всегда найдется песня, чтобы спеть.   
  
      Но эта тишина приятная, да Нат и не знает, слушает ли кто. Может он слушает.  _Стив._  Стив с прекрасными глазами, стальными мышцами и робкой улыбкой. От этого кажется будто бы в животе запорхали тысячи бабочек, отчего она закатила глаза. Но это уже неважно, потому что ее телефон тренькнул, предзнаменуя входящее сообщение. Оно от Марии.  _«С меня ужин. Буду в десять»._    
  
      Такое в духе Марии. Она может быть хмурой льдышкой, но в определенные моменты показать, что имеет большое сердце. Например, найти новое жилище для Нат, после того как та вынужденно съехала с предыдущего. Найти новое жилище в хорошем здании и с приятными соседями. Невольно улыбнувшись, Нат прячет телефон в карман своих капри и направляется на кухню.   
  
      Она садится за стол. Но в дверь уже стучатся. Лихо медленно поднимает голову и зевает, прежде чем снова положить ее на лапы. Нат окидывает ее взглядом, пульс учащен, хоть она и знает, что это просто Мария. Это как идея-фикс, засевшая в подкорке ее мозга. С трудом уняв стук сердца, Нат направляется к двери. Посмотрев через глазок, она понимает, что это просто еще один момент, полный абсурдности. Это  _просто_  Мария. Нат открывает дверь.   
  
      Мария улыбнулась.  
  
      — Проголодалась? — Она подняла перед собой бумажный пакет. — Китайская кухня.  
  
      Но тоже улыбнулась. Улыбкой, способной — она знает — убедить других, что все в порядке.  
  
      — Звучит здорово. Но тебе не нужно было...   
  
      — Еще как нужно было. — Мария наконец-то прошла внутрь и Нат закрыла за ней дверь. Запирает ее на автомате, не смотря на то, что Мария может быть вооружена (она чертовски хорошо умеет прятать оружие. Не то, чтобы ей оно нужно. Она и без него опасна). Она коп, детектив с 67-го полицейского участка и напарница Клинта; она строга и безнравственна. Ее волосы по плечи собраны в безупречный хвост, а макияж — будто бы только что нанесен. Она уже сменила свою форму в домашнюю одежду, спортивки и майку, но даже такой наряд выглядит безупречным. — Это твоя первая ночь здесь. Тебе не стоит есть в одиночку.   
  
      — Это Клинт послал тебя, так ведь?   
  
      Улыбка Марии смягчилась, и женщина тряхнула головой, проходя к столу. Там же оставила телефон.  
  
      — Что, разве я сама не могу сделать для тебя что-то приятное?   
  
      Нат чуть краснеет. Она не знает Марию так же хорошо как Клинта. Клинт был с ней с самого начала; он со своей семьей — ближайшие люди, кого Нат может назвать семьей. Но за последний год Мария так же многим ей помогла. У нее тоже есть свои трудности, свои демоны, о которых Нат узнала со временем от Клинта, потому что Мария — самый скрытный человек, из всех встреченных ею. Никто не говорит, что Клинт не умеет держать язык за зубами, но Нат может сложить два и два; это стало причиной их дружбы. У Марии была тяжелая жизнь, но она одна из первых готова заявить, что это сделало ее сильней. Возможно, даже сочтет это сплошной тривиальностью. Отец, бросивший семью, когда Мария была еще маленькой. Мать, повторно вышедшая замуж. Отчим, который жестоко с ней обращался. Наверное ее мама никогда не прислушивалась к мольбам дочери, хотя Нат может только догадываться, что та сбежала из дому, как только появилась подходящая возможность. Некоторое время она жила без крыши над головой, и, в конце концов, попала в приемную семью, где, поднявшись на ноги, наконец закончила школу. А после окончания направила все силы и стоицизм на то, чтобы стать полицейским. И она чертовски хороша во всем, за что берется. Она крепкий орешек, и существует ряд причин, по которым Клинт доверяет ей, чтобы знакомить с Нат.   
  
      Нат тоже верит ей, хотя эта вера не далась ей легко. Но подобные моменты весьма поспособствовали этому. Мария тоже не знает о мрачных отголосках прошлого, которые Нат ни за что не повторит вслух, да и сама женщина едва ли раздумывает рассказывать что-либо о себе. Даже Клинт не знает всего. Но им обоим не все равно, и этого достаточно. Нат искренне улыбнулась.   
  
      — Спасибо.   
  
      Мария начинает распаковывать еду, доставая коробки с рисом, солониной и жареными яйцами.   
  
      — А здесь мило, — осматриваясь, комментирует она. — И ты много чего распаковала. Скай помогла?   
  
      Скай — это что-то на вроде прозвища у Дейзи. До недавних пор девушка вообще не знала своего имени. Ее удочерили еще крохой, и она выросла в приемных семьях, находясь под опекой соцслужб. Но, в отличие от Марии, Дейзи была не против рассказать о себе, по крайней мере то, что знает. Ее мать была китаянкой, а отец — доктором, работающим в провинции Хунань. Похоже, до своей кончины ее папа был плохим человеком, а мама пожертвовала всем, чтобы ее дочь попала в Соединенные Штаты. Женщина умерла при родах, здесь, в Америке и ничего после себя не оставила, даже имени для ребенка. Все это Дейзи узнала с помощью Марии и Клинта (и благодаря взлому парочки не совсем легальных ресурсов, а после — знакомства с ребятами. Дейзи — компьютерный эксперт, и это уже не первое ее нарушение закона, но, благо, оно стало последним). Это произошло задолго до того, как Нат встретила их. Но поиски Скай о своем происхождении напрочь заглохли, когда она узнала имена своих родителей и кем они были в Китае. Правда интерес девушки к своему прошлому не утих; она постоянно откладывает деньги на путешествие в Китай, хочет выудить больше информации о родителях, в частности о матери. Тем не менее, она стала для Нат самопровозглашенной защитницей, по крайней мере после того как Клинт свел их вместе и устроил Нат к Дейзи на работу в винтажной музыкальной лавке.   
  
      Она хорошая подруга. Может слегка громковатая, наглая, но очень милая и умная. Девушка первой оказала Нат содействие с перетаскиванием коробок на четвертый этаж и помогла сделать эти первые неуверенные шажки в обустройстве нового жилища. Приятно, что у нее есть человек,  _готовый_  помочь ей, человек, общество которого помогло Нат скрасить утро и полдень. Эти люди, Дэйзи, Мария, и Клинт со своей семьей... Она больше не одинока. Так что улыбается искренне.   
  
      — Да, помогала. Все утро напролет. Вместе с Клинтом. — Усевшись за стол, Нат стала раскладывать рис по тарелкам. — Мы почти все завезли за несколько часов.   
  
      Откупорив бутылку с пивом, Мария оглянулась по сторонам.   
  
      — А здесь хорошо. Светлее, чем у меня. — Она живет этажом ниже. И знает лично домовладельца, Александра Пирса из «ГИДРА пропертис». Они, насколько поняла Нат, родственники. Мужчина приходится ей дядей по линии биологического отца. Он хороший человек, мигом откликнулся на просьбу Марии, чтобы получить для Нат разрешение на заселение. Не было никаких вопросов, отсылок, вообще ничего. И Нат очень благодарна за это. Повернувшись обратно к девушке, Мария сделала глоток из бутылки. — Нравится здесь?   
  
Нат осматривается, тихо вздохнув. И улыбается. Легко. Свежо.  _Открыто._  
  
      — Да... да, нравится. Спасибо тебе еще раз.   
  
      — Ну конечно, — произносит Мария, тоже улыбаясь. — Все должно быть хорошо.   
  
      Нат кивает.  _Здесь все хорошо._  Похоже, что так. Как она заметила раньше, это место  _кажется_  нормальным. Но девушка не может точно сказать почему. Впервые за столько времени у нее появилась надежда, и не потому, что она в безопасности, а потому что из этого всего может получиться что-то хорошее. И это не банальные попытки жить по-новому в одиночку, постоянно оглядываясь через плечо и думая что этот день, да, именно этот, может стать началом конца. Ее жизнь уже свернула в этот бесконечный парад, где девушка уже никогда не может ощутить спокойствие, никогда уже не будет такой как прежде, потому что если остановится хоть на секунду, то  _все_  снова настигнет ее. Это чувство стало ей верным соратником, не покидая ни на минуту. Уже слишком  _поздно_  сбрасывать маску, которая уже стала неотъемлемой крупицей ее жизни. Может, однажды... Лучше раньше чем позже? Она хочет верить в это.   
  
      — Мне кажется... — Это сложно признать, и как же все это глупо, но это правда и нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы хоть иногда быть честной. — Кажется будто бы здесь я смогу быть счастливой.   
  
      Улыбка Марии становится нежней. Детали их прошлого, все, что с ними произошло... Порой все это кажется неважным. Она знает достаточно, чтобы понять о чем говорит девушка.   
  
      Они начинают есть. В тишине, но она не напрягает. Мария не тот человек, с которым можно обсудить какие-то пустяки. Нат всегда была хороша в этом, а за последние годы она только улучшила свое мастерство пудрить другим мозги, чтобы отвлечь от себя. Она быстро этому научилась: нацепляя деланную улыбку весело щебетать о погоде, спорте, политике. Вообще говорить обо  _всем_  — собрав все осколки информации воедино, девушка без проблем может придумать историю, которую не отличишь от вымысла — чтобы держать всех на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Но ей не нужно так поступать с Марией, так что чуть ослабить оборону всегда приятно. Да и еда хорошая, даже вкусная. Нат до последнего не задумывалась, насколько она голодна, так что принялась уплетать за обе щеки.   
  
      — Это из местечка прямо за углом, — пояснила Мария. — Но у них есть и доставка на дом.   
  
      С помощью палочек Нат запихивает в рот еще порцию риса и сочной курицы со специями.   
  
      — Удобно.   
  
      Улыбка Марии не знает границ нахальства.   
  
      — Считай это одним из удобств. Это, и того сногсшибательного светловолосого красавца из «4С». — _Стива?_  Нат вздернула бровью, но ничего не сказала, решив сыграть в блондинку, потому что не часто такое случается, чтобы Мария так говорила. Она вытерла губы салфеткой. — Немного услады для глаз не помешает.   
  
      — Хромой парень?  
  
      — Нет. — Нат не может противится тому,тому, как это чуть испоганило ей настроение. — Дон Блейк. Зовет себя Тором или что-то в этом роде. Живет в 4С.   
  
      — Ох.   
  
      — Ты подумала о Стиве Роджерсе. Из «4А». А в «4D» живут Ленги. Они громкие, так что хорошо, что твоя квартира не рядом с ними, — продолжила Мария.  _Ну конечно же_  она знает всех домочадцев. — Но, если не считать этого, то здесь довольно-таки тихо. В «3С» живет Лео Фитц. Он какой-то инженер в нью-йорском университете. А напротив него квартира Дженны Симмонс. Она микробиолог уже при колумбийском универстите. Думаю, они встречаются или, по крайней мере, у них что-то намечается. И...   
  
      Она спрашивает, не задумываясь, вопрос звучит так трогательно:  
  
      — Ты знаешь что-нибудь о нем?   
  
      Сделав последний глоток, Мария допивает пиво.   
  
      — О ком?   
  
      Господи, Нат чувствует себя идиоткой. Это так тупо, но ей любопытно и она хочет узнать:  
  
      — Стив Роджерс. Из «4А». — Мария изгибает бровь, а Нат так и тянет стереть это самодовольное выражение с ее лица. Почти. — Что? Он приходил раньше. Лихо пробралась к нему в квартиру через вентиляцию в моей спальне, так что я подумала может ты знаешь что о нем, чтобы я могла поблагодарить его. Прислать ему открытку или что-то в таком роде. Ну или бутылку вина, на худой конец. —  _Четко._  Она прячет свой интерес за этой отмазкой. Серьезно, очень по-взрослому. — И мне нужно починить вентиляционную решетку. Мужчина, живший здесь раньше, сорвал петли к чертям.   
  
      — Я поговорю с Пирсом.  
  
      — Нет, Мария, я просто переговорю с управляющим, как и все.   
  
       — Погоди. Приходил Роджерс? Серьезно? — не зная как отреагировать на это, Нат неоднозначно кивнула. Мария снова подняла бровь, и на этот раз вышло очень впечатляюще, пока она заново накладывала себе еду на тарелку. Мария пожала плечами. — Я знаю немного. Он был в армии. Имеет какую-то травму, но я не знаю какую именно. И не думаю, что это хромота. Он держится особняком. Переехал сюда пару лет назад. Даже не знаю, разговаривали ли мы с ним хоть когда-нибудь. — Если Стив был каким-то отшельником, то Мария не слишком от него отошла, а значит от нее мало что можно узнать. Нат не может не отрицать, что расстроена, потому что такое количество информации только подогрело в ней интерес. Он был в армии. Он солдат. И она не понимает, почему это делает историю еще более привлекательной, ведь она мало что знает о нем. Она никогда не знакомилась с солдатами, не говоря уже о ветеране войны (кем, как она полагает, и является Стив — может это объясняет тот его побитый взгляд), это так в новинку и... — Это еще что за взгляд?   
  
      Такое замечание возвращает Нат из витании в облаках. Она мигом приняла равнодушное выражение лица, возвратившись к художественному ковырянию еды на тарелке.   
  
      — Какой взгляд?  
  
      Став нежной, улыбка Марии приобретает грустный оттенок.   
  
      — Поверь мне, Нат. Он... он облажался. Это можно сказать сразу, только взглянув на него. А  _тебе_  не нужен лишний багаж, — прокомментировала женщина. — Не в обиду.   
  
Нат молчаливо уставилась на нее, пытаясь вести себя легко и непринужденно, но вот только правда в  _том_ , что вопрос действительно интересует ее. От одной только мысли, что он слишком сломлен, чтобы быть достойным ее внимания, и от упоминания, что у нее хватает своих проблем, чтобы заводить дружбу с кем-то другим ( как и другие отношения вообще, раз уж на то пошло). Но даже если и так, она не хочет, чтобы это  _оставалось_ правдой. И если она собирается жить здесь и пытаться начать жизнь заново, то ей нужны перемены. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще она не будет больше чьей-нибудь жертвой.  
  
      Но она чертовски хороша в притворстве казаться менее обиженной, чем есть на самом деле. На секунду она широко улыбнулась.   
  
      — Да все в порядке. Мне просто было любопытно. Он кажется хорошим парнем.   
  
      Взгляд Марии становится хмурым.   
  
      — Думаю, мне не стоит напоминать тебе, что «хорошие парни» могут сделать, когда перестают быть хорошими. — И ей не нужно напоминать и о советах, которые Нат знает, последуют сразу за этим, но которые Мария все равно добропорядочно озвучивает. Нат помнит их, как Отче наш, помнит что за чем будет говориться. Соблюдать конфиденциальность. Держаться подальше от незнакомцев Не рассказывать о себе. Не сближаться ни с кем. Будь наготове в случае самого худшего. Не заводить отношений. Все эти ограничения в буквальном смысле предлагают ей превратить свою жизнь, свой новый дом, в еще одну клетку. Но она не впервой переживает подобное. Ложь и притворство уже стали неотъемлемой частью ее жизни. Но Нат знает, что Мария говорит все это из хороших побуждений. Неустанно повторять эти слова попросил ее Клинт. И Нат стоит позволить всему этому служить как напоминание о том, что действительно является важным. Она не может просто так взять и прыгнуть выше своей головы. Да, это новые соседи, новый дом и новые люди. Да, это может стать новой возможностью, но девушка не может сбросить свою защиту и выставить себя на радость опасности.   
  
      И она не должна сильно расслабляться. По крайней мере не сейчас.  
  
      — Я буду осторожна, — обещает она другой девушке.   
  
      Мария щурится, но не из-за возмущения. Скорей, это из-за волнения. Жизнь, которую ведет Нат.. Это выматывает. Физически и эмоционально. Бдительность, нужная ей, не только простая нагрузка. Но за последние несколько лет, она считает, что привыкла к этому. Когда по началу ужас такой невероятно сильный и буквально сводящий с ума — намного легче концентрироваться на снижении уровня уязвимости и усилении защиты. Теперь... Теперь же это кажется перебором. Но не то чтобы она готова к тому, что является по сути выходом за рамки простого знакомства. Впервые за долгое время она не может отрицать отголоски интереса в своем сердце. Они заявили о себе еще, когда Нат была в Куинс, но, начиная с этого полудня, эти голоса достигли той громкости, которую уже невозможно игнорировать. И, наверное, именно поэтому она весь вечер думает о своем соседе. Дело в ней, а не в ее соседе (Да, звучит бредово, но какая разница). Правда в том, что она боится этого — она убегает, прячется, страшась каждого шороха и писка. Пугаться каждой тени и незнакомца на улице ночью — вот к чему свелся весь смысл ее жизни. Глупо переживать об этом сейчас, когда настоящая угроза остается все такой же реальной. Черт, да единственной причиной, по которой она переехала сюда, это потому что она сбежала опять. Но...   
  
      — Крепись, — успокаивает Мария. — Что-то намечается и когда оно нагрянет, у нас будет достаточно сил, чтобы разобраться с ним.   
  
      Они обещали ей это, чаще всех Клинт, в течение трех лет повторяя заученные слова как мантру, хоть после этого все пошло крахом. Она больше не знает, верит ли в это. Она хочет этого, но то, что сделала, через какие кошмары прошла... Они вытеснили ее лощеные ожидания жесткими реалиями. И как бы сильно она ни доверяла людям,  _жизни_  она не доверяет еще больше. Жизнь нагибала ее уже столько раз, что и не счесть. Ей нравится мечтать, воображать и фантазировать время от времени, будь то игра на гитаре или мысли о новом соседе, но все это в разумных пределах. Да и она больше не расстраивается. Жизнь — сложная штука.   
  
      Доев ужин, Мария относит тарелки на кухню, закидывая остатки еды в холодильник. Лихо тоже подоспела, начав тереться о ноги Нат, пока та отчищала посуду от пищи в раковину и убирала ее в посудомойку. В уме она уже составляла список покупок. Моющее средства для посудомойки. Новые мочалки. Бумажные полотенца. Еды, чтобы забить пустой холодильник. У нее отменная память; такое очень пригодится, когда в буквальном смысле живешь двойной жизнью. Так что факт того, что список уже заполнен до отказа, ее нисколько не огорчает. Она заедет в магазин завтра по дороге с работы.   
  
      Нат наполняет Лихо миску кормом. А Мария уже стоит рядом с дверью. Девушка знает ее слишком хорошо, и ей не понравится то, что собирается сказать Мария. Гостья принялась что-то искать в своей сумке-почтальонке.   
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что присматриваю за тобой. — Нат ощутила дискомфорт от такого внимания, впрочем как и всегда. — Но я не смогу быть рядом постоянно. Клинт приставил пару копов делать обходы в здании раз в несколько дней. —  _Нет._  Нат открыла было рот для возражений, но Мария уже отмахнулась. — Не парься. Уже все устроено. И все в порядке.  
  
      Нат не знает что печалит больше: факт того, что они устроили все это за ее спиной или же факт того, что ребята думают, будто бы в этом есть необходимость. Но беспокойство меркнет по сравнению с ужасным осознанием того, что следует дальше. Мария достала из сумки пистолет.   
  
      — Он твой.   
  
      — Нет, — девушка отвечает категорически, даже со злостью. Она не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз злилась,  _по-настоящему_ , как сейчас. — Ни за что. Нет.   
  
      Мария была непреклонна.   
  
      — Бери. Не уйду, пока не возьмешь.   
  
       _Твою мать._  Нат тупо смотрит на пистолет в руках женщины. Он в кожаной кобуре. В своей прошлой жизни она узнала о пистолетах предостаточно, дабы понять, что этот очень мощный, полуавтомат. Гладкий и серый, он кажется обманчиво маленьким. Она не может отвести взгляд.   
  
      — Он все еще ищет тебя, — тихо напомнила ей Мария. — И в последний раз он не подобрался близко потому, что нам повезло, но мы не можем полагаться только на удачу. И я не могу быть с тобой постоянно. Как и Клинт. Так что бери.   
  
      Нат снова колеблется, и уже не впервые краткое, отчаянное «как я до этого докатилась?» проскакивает в мыслях. Она должна быть сильнее этого, быть более жестче, но не может. Принятие этого оружия похоже на другое признание, которого она не хочет признавать. Очередной момент капитуляции. Это ее жизнь. Жизнь, полная опасности, и неважно сколько раз она переедет или же сменит имя, обрежет и перекрасит волосы. Ей нужно сделать это. «Принять его. Взять в руки».   
  
      Так что она берет пистолет. В руках он кажется намного тяжелей, чем она думала, когда обхватила рукоятку пальцами. Это так неловко держать его. Так не правильно. За все то насилие, что она пережила, это впервые, когда Нат прикоснулась к оружию. Ее всю трясет, холодный пот выступил на лбу, а животе скрутился неприятный узел.  
  
      — Ты в порядке?   
  
      Нат выдавливает из себя улыбку, зная, что она выглядит вымученной, и кивает.   
  
      — Конечно. Просто никогда не держала его.   
  
      — Я так и поняла, — догадалась Мария. — Пистолет по большей части легален. Почти. — Она невесело улыбнулась. Она большая приверженка правилам, нежели Клинт. Тот всегда нарушал их или же превышал свои полномочия, чтобы достичь желаемого. — Лицензия на него в кобуре. Оно на имя Натали Рашман. Отпечатки пальцев настоящие. Клинт вбил серийный номер в систему, так что если что-нибудь случится, мы сумеем с этим разобраться.   
  
      Нет, это не звучит прям так уж законно. Мария смотрит на нее, явно изучая, пытаясь понять, сумеет ли девушка справиться со всем этим. И Нат знает что сумеет, так что, проглотив этот комок в горле, она говорит себе собраться с духом. Нат с уверенностью встречается взглядом с другой женщиной.   
  
      — Ладно. Показывай.   
  
      — Он не заряжен. Мне бы хотелось сводить тебя на стрельбище и показать как им пользоваться, но сейчас... — Мария забирает у нее пистолет. Ее пальцы быстры и очень аккуратные, когда она вытаскивает магазин. А после женщина устраивает ей краткий экскурс. Как определить заряжено ли оружие. Как зарядить его. Выудив магазин с патронами из сумки, она вставила его в пистолет, прежде чем позволить самой Нат попробовать перезарядить пушку. Она снова рассказала, как все делается. Затем было пара основных моментов, как прицеливаться через прицел и на глазок, и стрелять. Куда стрелять чтобы просто ранить и куда стрелять чтобы убить. Такой обучающий урок экспромтом длился где-то с минут тридцать, и под конец Нат уже больше понимала что к чему, пусть даже у нее кружилась голова.   
  
      — Хорошо?   
  
      Нат, подняв заново пистолет, прицеливается как показывала Мария.  
  
      — Да. Хорошо. Но мне он не понадобится. — Опустив руки, она смотрит на свою подругу. Нат отказывается думать о других вариантах. — Ни за что.   
  
      — Лучше перестраховаться, — произносит Мария, кротко улыбаясь. Это еще один факт ее жизни, всплывший наружу. «Не доверяй. Не привыкай к уюту. Не позволяй этому влиять на тебя. Лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть...»  
  
       _«Не останавливайся»._    
  
      Зазвонил телефон Марии. Она вытащила его из кармана спортивок.   
  
      — Детектив Хилл, — отвечает она, отворачиваясь от Нат. Снова посмотрев на пистолет в руке, Нат чувствует подкатившую к горлу тошноту, так что, заново убедившись, что оружие не заряжено, прячет его в кобуру. Тон голоса Марии становится все напряженней. — Ладно, ладно. Скоро буду. — Она бросает трубку и зло стискивает зубы. — Нужно бежать.   
  
      — Я так и поняла. Все хорошо?   
  
      На секунду, во взгляде Марии мелькает какой-то блеск, тот, который чертовски хорошо знает Нат. Гнев, боль и жалость. Такой взгляд она начала замечать на себе уже как с пару лет. Просто не думала, что к такому можно привыкнуть.  
  
      — Да. Просто нужно помочь с одним делом. Вызов. — Ага, это именно тот взгляд. Когда кто-то кого-то обидел. Совершено преступление. Кто-то страдает, кто-то истекает кровью, а кто-то — пытается не умереть. Ужасы этого города.  _Жертвы._  Она прекрасно знает это не понаслышке. Знает слишком хорошо. Мария видит, что Нат поняла что за дело, и потому улыбается настолько утешительно, насколько это у нее выходит. Но у женщины получается из рук вон плохо, однако Нат не нужно это. Никогда. — Я заскочу утром. Поспи немного. И запри дверь.   
  
      Нат и без этого прекрасно знает, что нужно все запереть, но взамен просто кивает, признательно улыбнувшись Марии. Та порывисто обняла девушку, жест, который может быть истолкован как неряшлив и, даже, снисходителен теми, кто не знаком с Марией. Нат обняла ее в ответ, а после женщина ушла.   
  
      И теперь она снова одна. Она чувствует себя неловко, по-другому, с пистолетом на столе. Так язвительно и нервно, со слишком большим количеством мыслей, лезущих в голову. Она запирает дверь, закрывает на цепочку и засов. Но это сосущее в груди чувство никуда не делось. Ей нужно чем-то заняться.   
  
      Спрятать оружие — это хороший старт. Нат не решается снова прикасаться к нему —  _та хоть взяться за рукоятку, черт побери!_  — прежде чем взять его и дополнительный магазин, полный патронов. Затем направляется в спальню, к шкафу, куда поставила свою сумку на случай чрезвычайной ситуации. Это простой черный рюкзак. Достав его, она расстегнула молнию. Внутри одежда, средства гигиены и пару рулончиков налички. Несколько липовых удостоверений. И как бы глупо это ни звучало, но каким-то образом ей никогда не приходило в голову, что может понадобиться оружие. Но все же она ощущает себя обескураженной, чувствуя подступающую к горлу тошноту, когда держит пистолет в руках еще минуту, прежде чем завернуть его в один из толстых свитеров и засунуть в рюкзак. Спрятав ранец в шкаф, она старается не думать об этом.  
  
      На улице темно. Тишина начинает досаждать. Это худшая часть одиночества. Молчание. Не просто мимолетное напоминание, что никого нет рядом. Это приветствие с распростертыми объятиями для памятных моментов прошлого и воспоминаний, просачивающихся в эти пустые минуты как кровь из раны. Если не позаботишься о ней, то можешь истечь кровью. Так что Нат все берет под контроль. И хоть коробок не так много, она их быстро разбирает. Обычные вещи как средства для уборки и ванные принадлежности мигом расставляются на свои места. Пальто вешаются в шкаф в прихожей. Она застилает диван покрывалом и выкладывает журналы, принесенные Дэйзи, на деревянный кофейный столик с зазубринам. Цветы, что так же принесла Дэйзи, тоже подарок на новоселье, игривый летний букет, придающий комнате, что слишком белая, больше красок. Поднявшись, Нат осматривается, Лихо надоедливо трется о ее голени.   
  
      — Думаю, нам стоит закупиться, — комментирует она. — А то выглядит слишком невзрачно.   
  
      Лихо мяукает. Несмотря на свои размеры, она громкая и удивительно «разговорчивая» кошка. Когда девушка берет ее на руки, та принимается с энтузиазмом мурчать. Став передними лапами ей на предплечье, Лихо трется о щеку хозяйки, требуя внимания. Нат гладит кошку, чувствуя себя еще менее настроенной на контакт.   
  
      — Ну, ну, не сегодня. Время спать.   
  
      Сегодня — суббота, но еще не так поздно. Сумеречные тени лишь начинают сгущаться за окном, но Нат ощущает себя расстроенной и глупой за то, что проводит выходные как затворник. Чего и стоило ожидать, в конце концов. К тому же она устала таскать с самого утра весь свой хлам, преодолевая четыре лестничных пролета. Так что «завалиться в постель» — не такая уж плохая идея.  
  
      Ее рутина перед сном доведена до автоматизма. Она дважды проверяет, а затем трижды перепроверяет замки, даже если недавно и закрывала их. Оставляет несколько светильников, в частности на кухне и в гостиной, включенными. Ставит квартиру на сигнализацию, что само по себе тупо. Прямо перед входной дверью размещает стеклянную банку, полную разноцветных шариков. Просто не возможно, чтобы кто-то зашел в дом, не задев ее. А потом она проверяет окна, дабы убедиться, что те заперты, хоть в помещении становится душно, однако Нат не решается открыть хотя бы какое-то из них. Здесь нет кондиционера; предельно ясно из внешнего вида здания, что большинство квартир имеют оконные блоки. Ей придется купить кондиционер и попросить Клинта установить его, потому как в квартире удушающе жарко. На секунду девушка думает открыть окно в спальне, но эта идея быстро меркнет, когда Нат понимает, что рядом с окном проходит пожарная лестница. Сегодня ей придется пострадать от жары.  
  
      Положив Лихо на постель, она направляется принимать душ. Не проходит много времени, когда прохладная вода начинает смывать все напряжения дня, расслабляя, когда ручейки воды смывают пот и пыль от работы. Закончив мыться, Нат становится перед туалетным столиком и расчесывает волосы. Смотря на себя в зеркало, девушка начинает корчить рожицы, разрабатывая мимику. Ей нужно снова покрасить волосы; она замечает первые намеки на теплый красный цвет на корнях. Заплетает мокрые шоколадные локоны; слишком жарко даже задумываться о том, чтобы высушить волосы феном. Переодевшись в свою старую пижаму, шортики и топ, она чистит зубы и, приглушив все источники света до золотистого оттенка, направилась в спальню.   
  
      Тишина снова угнетает. Нат сглатывает, неуютно и просто чуть нервно. Внезапно новое место пугает, оно страшное, с незнакомыми тенями и звуками. Девушка слышит скрип и приглушенные голоса, но они доносятся с улицы. В «4А» тихо. Раздается странный постукивающий звук и, миг спустя, она понимает, что напряженно вслушивается. Похоже на то, будто бы ходит какое-то животное. Собака? От осознания этого ей становится легче. Собака ведь сможет услышать, как кто-то пытается проникнуть в квартиру, так ведь?   
  
      С гулким вздохом, Нат залезает в постель, откидывая свежие покрывала, и укрывается одеялом. Она довольно устала, но не готова (или не без труда) пока уснуть, так что берет телефон и открывает «Киндл», решив продолжить читать книжку. Это серия «Сумерки», их ей порекомендовала Дэйзи. Он ужасен, но, будучи настолько плохим, роман по крайней мере отвлекает от навязчивых мыслей. Помогает забыться. За последние несколько недель Нат прочла столько книг, сколько не читала за всю жизнь. Это достаточно увлекательно, не дает ее мозгу отвлечься. Лихо укладывается рядом, счастливо мурлыкая, и Нат начинает гладить ее, пытаясь забыться в рассказе.   
  
      Нужно ли говорить, что она уснула.   
  
       _Здесь так много людей. Их не счесть. Они подбадривают, хлопают, зовут ее по имени, ожидая ее появления. Воздух вокруг наполнен нетерпением, а ее сердце громко стучит в груди. Из-за занавеса ей видно немного. Софиты освещают сцену светом настолько ярким, что ничего в этом своеобразном конверте не разглядеть. От такого ее тревога достигает апогея, зная, сколько же фанатов ожидают девушку в этой зале, ждут, когда же..._  
  
       _Она не может этого сделать._  
  
       _Круто развернувшись, она хочет сбежать, да вот только бежать некуда. Сзади нее кто-то был. Здесь высокий незнакомец, теплая, широкая грудь. Большие ладони, обхватившие ее ицо, и пальцы, коснувшиеся грубыми подушечками ее щек. Поднимая взгляд, она понимает, что видит его лицо, но не может вспомнить эти черты. Глаза. Нос и губы. Они так знакомы, но как маленькие кусочки паззла, сложить которые ей не под силу. Она знает, кто это, но не может вспомнить. Но это не пугает, нет. Это приятно и успокаивающе. Она здесь в безопасности. Всегда будет рядом с ним._  
  
       _— Куда ты? — спрашивает голос. И опять же, она узнает его, но не может вспомнить, кому он принадлежит. Это мужской голос, такой бархатный для нее._  
  
       _Она тряхнула головой, публика стала скандировать еще громче. У нее в руках гитара, но вся уверенность, обычно присущая ей, сейчас будто бы смыло волной._  
  
       _— Я не готова. Нет. Я не могу петь. Не могу. — Это как мантра, эхом передающаяся через толпу. «Не могу, не могу, не могу, не могу...»_  
  
       _— Можешь. — На ее затылке пальцы, а на лбу губы. — Можешь. Знаю, что можешь. А знаешь почему? — Она качает головой, не смотря на то, что он держит ее. — Потому что ты была создана для этого, Нат. Ты была создана чтобы петь. Чтобы летать._  
  
       _Ее сердце сладко сжалось. Она в тепле и безопасности. Она любима._  
  
       _И когда она поднимает взгляд, видит голубые глаза и..._  
  
      Резкий вскрик нарушает тишину, врываясь в ее сны, и Нат резко поднимается в постели. Сердце бешено стучится в груди, а все блаженство сна, исчезая, блекнет, как будто бы и не было этого сладкого мгновения. Сейчас темней, настолько темно, что с кошмарную минуту она не может ничего разглядеть, не может понять где находится или что вообще случилось и что она сейчас в постели, крепко держит себя руками, а в голове до сих пор слышны крики...   
  
      Но на этот раз еще один, точно такой же настоящий крик наполняет воздух, но теперь в нем слышны слова:  
  
      — Баки! Нет! Нет, нет, ох, черт —  _Баки!_  — Нат вздрагивает, борясь со стойким желанием спрятаться. Но она близка к этому. Господи, как же близка. И ей нужно сбежать  _сейчас_ , потому что больше обижать себя она не даст ему власти!   
  
      Рациональные мысли превалируют и после того как спадает пелена террора, Нат узнает где находится. Она в своей новой квартире. В спальне. Отчаянно пытается заставить шевелиться шестренки разума, пытается расслышать, что происходит, через громкое буханье сердца и затрудненное дыхание. Кричал мужчина... Но не в ее спальне. Этот крик доносился из комнаты, приставленной к ее.  _Общая стенка..._    
  
      — Баки, я не брошу тебя. Н-нет. Иисусе, почему ты всегда...   
  
      Ее новому соседу —  _Стиву_ — снится кошмар.   
  
      Такой громкий и жестокий. Его голос звучит невнятно через стенку, но она все равно может расслышать эти натянутые мольбы, быстрые и жалкие вздохи.   
  
      — Не делай этого! Пожалуйста, Господи, нет... Не делай этого... — Нат снова вздрагивает, ее глаза застилает пелена слез, когда она нащупывает выключатель лампы, чтобы добавить яркости свету. Проснувшись от шевеления, Лихо юркнула с постели и теперь кошки нигде не было видно. Из-за этого Нат почувствовала себя еще больше одинокой и теперь ее трясет сильней. Девушка подтянула колени к груди, борясь с желанием закрыть уши, когда еще один хриплый крик сотрясает тишину. Как будто бы стены задрожали. Но топот снова здесь, и вместе с отчаянными умоляниями и вскриками кто-то жалобно скулит. Собака. — Баки, Баки... _Пожалуйста_...   
  
      Это продолжается недолго, едва слышные хныканья и крики, которые она не может не заметить, прежде чем истерия резко прерывается. Тишина только напрягает, а сердце болезненно сжимается. Она дрожит, прислушиваясь, и на секунду ничего не слышно, кроме сердца, перекачивающего кровь по сосудам. Чувствует себя плохо, неправильно, не способной двигаться. Он проснулся? С ним все хорошо?  _Кто такой Баки?_  Она не знает этого, как и не знает, что делать, как будто бы ей нужно сделать  _хоть что-то_ , но она тоже напуганная, и это не в ее квартире, они едва знакомы и...  
  
      А потом она слышит судорожный вздох с последующим дрожащим стоном. Он проснулся. Всхлипывает.  _Плачет._  
  
      Нат закрывает глаза. Это не так громко, но все, что слышится в полной тишине. Тихое судорожное дыхание. Приглушенный скулеж. Едва ли впервые она живет в доме, где прекрасно слышно соседей. В Нью-Йорке такое часто бывает, если нет денег на действительно приличное, большое место (и, в Нью-Йорке, такая роскошь стоит намного больше денег, чем она может себе позволить). В равной степени ей было слышны семейные ссоры, собачий лай, музыку и громкие разговоры. Но это... это ужасно, она ощутила как в жилах стынет кровь, а в груди назревает беспомощность.   
  
      Такое чувство не является для нее характерным, хоть у девушки есть все права на то, чтобы ощущать его. Так что прежде чем подумать дважды, она уже выпорхнула с постели. В комнате теперь очень жарко, а на ее коже выступила испарина, что была холодной от страха, но теперь лишь добавляет масла в адский котел. Но она не позволяет этому остановить себя, когда приседает рядом с гитарой. Инструмент там, где девушка его и оставила, но теперь она не колеблясь, раскрывает чехол и достает его. Это классическая акустическая гитара. Старая и с местами облупившаяся, но это подарок отца в день, когда Нат покинула Россию. Учитывая все, что она потеряла, это единственное, с чем девушка не сможет расстаться. Краска на первом ладу потрескалась, а дерево слегка поцарапано и с одиночными зазубринами, но для нее это все воспоминания. Достав гитару из чехла, Нат возвращается в кровать. Сделав глубокий вдох, она начинает играть.   
  
      Пальцы перебирают струны легко, невесомо, но изящно. И вскоре густая терпкая мелодия наполняет комнату, развеивая тишину. Это не песня, в прямом смысле понимания; у нее есть множество песен в своем репертуаре, но они написанные не ею. А на те немногочисленные собственного сочинения ей не хватает мужества исполнить. Так что это простая мелодия, созданная на ходу, простая, но медленная и умиротворенная. Она начинает намугыкивать в такт, в голове слыша нежную мелодию из еще одной гитары, трубы и, может, цимбалы. Ее голос становится громче, когда она полностью отдается на потеху мелодии, как будто бы освобождаясь от оков. Музыка всегда является для нее спасением. Может, она станет спасением и для него.   
  
      Думая об этом, Нат верит в это все больше и больше, потому что когда она заканчивает играть, его рыдания прекращаются и снова все тихо. Девушка чуть улыбается, смотря на размашистые аляповатые тени на стене у изголовья кровати. Она практически может представить его, лежащего на кровати, спокойного, несмотря на страшный кошмар. Он расслабленно наблюдает за тенями на потолке. Наверное, такими же тенями как и у нее. Он позволил музыке пройти сквозь себя и унять страх и тревогу. Он сейчас так близко, хоть между нами находится стена. Стив с прекрасными глазами. Внезапно она понимает, что не может думать о нем без слез.   
  
      Она начинает двигаться, только когда становится ясно, что все прошло. Тихо отставляет гитару обратно к стене, возвращается под одеяло и позволяет себе утонуть в мягкости постели. Тишина снова тут как тут, но девушка больше не чувствует себя одинокой. Уже нет.   
  
      — Спокойной ночи, — шепчет она ему. 


End file.
